I Used to Be
by Enigma O
Summary: Another day another strange Peacekeeper base in the un charted teritories. Ho hum. This is my first Farscape fic, hopefully part of an on going series, if people like it and *REVIEW* pleeeaaaassssseeeee!


**Title:** I Used To Be.   
**Author: **Enigma O  
**Feedback: **Yes please! My e-mail address is   
[enigma_o@hotmail.com][1]   
But please, if you must flame, be gentle. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but meanness will be ignored.  
**Rating: **PG-13 for some semi graphic violence near the end. Sorry but my sister was listening to the Pokémon theme at the time and I couldn't help myself!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own em'. But they are great fun to watch! I'm just borrowing them so I can play a little havoc in their part of the universe. Don't sue me, I have nothing and I will just hide under the table. And probably cry! However, there are some characters I did create, so please don't take them. I haven't finished with them yet!  
**Summery:** The first in a series (hopefully, if people like this one). This is my first Farscape Fic so I hope you'll be forgiving. _Really_ forgiving! Any way, here's the basic plot.  
The crew has done it again! They've gone and found _another_ base in the uncharted territories. And no, they _can't_ starburst. Oh sheesh, when I put it like that it sounds _really_ boring. I hope it isn't.  
**Spoilers: **I started writing this shortly after I saw 'The Way We Weren't' so up till there I guess. Please note, reading this you might notice some resemblance to another episode that takes place after this. I'll explain at the end, otherwise I might spoil the story. 

***** 

# I Used to Be

John tugged at the mess surrounding his hands. Thread was woven tightly in and out of his fingers, cutting off the circulation. The tips of his fingers and thumbs were turning slowly blue. Around him the alarm sounded. The others were calling him over the com, but the badge was on a table at the other side of the room. 

"Frell." He murmured to himself, looking around desperately for something to cut the thick cord. Nothing presented it's self. "Sheesh, hope Aeryn doesn't see me like this, she'll never let it go." Desperately, he began to chew at the thread. "Well, it worked for Lassie." Some thing behind him beeped. Spinning round in surprise, he lost his balance. Unable to catch him self he landed heavily on the floor. Groaning, he looked up at the DRD which was looking at him as quizzically as was possible for a small, yellow version of R2D2. He held out his hands and the small creature cut through the string with one of it's attachments. He clambered to his feet, stuffing the remains of the cord in his pocket as he did so. The DRD spun round in a circle before racing off towards command. He launched himself over his bed and grabbed the still complaining com.

"Sorry, I'll be their soon. What's happening this time?" Zhaan's voice replied, nervous tension boiling just below the calm surface.

"Moya has spotted something John. We are not sure what it is yet."

"Can we star burst?"

"No, We don't have enough iriscentent fluid." John sighed and headed off towards command after the DRD. Cat's cradle would have to wait, hopefully till he could rope Aeryn into playing. After all, it _was_ a two player game. 

~~~~~

"OK, this seems familiar." John said looking at the Peace Keeper base on the view screen. It was huge, and ugly. Sprawled over the surface of an asteroid, together they moved at surprising speed against the backdrop of stars. He could see four or five large ships outlined against it's blinking lights. Seemingly dead in space, some unknown force seemed to pull them along with it. "Why don't we just tell them to leave us alone. I don't think we've tried that one yet and hey, it's a pipe dream, but who knows?" 

Zhaan sighed slightly. "John, please. Pilot what can you tell us about this base?" Pilot's face appeared on the communication screen. 

"Moya's sensors indicate very little about the base, except for it's size." He paused for a microt before continuing. His face showing mild alarm. "However, the ships it is towing with it appear to be....... Leviathan." 

Zhaan and D'Argo turned from the image of the base to face him. John looked from one to the other. "So I'm guessing, Uh oh?"

Zhaan, ignoring Crichton's comment, studied Pilot's face. His emotions were difficult to read but she was sure there was something more. She was about to prompt him when Moya shook slightly. D'Argo and Crichton were knocked of their feet.

"Hey Pilot, what was that. Moya noticed some old buddy or something?"

Pilot looked over to John. "Not quite, all of the other Leviathan are......." He paused for a moment to recheck the readings. Hoping he been mistaken. However the results stayed the same. "...they are.. they are dead." 

Even Chiana, who had been siting on one of the control panels, was shocked by this. "Dead?" John choked, turning back to the view screen. No, that couldn't be right. "All of them are dead!" He waited for Pilot to confirm what he had heard. But there was no confirmation. "Pilot?" he inquired, turning back to the small shell shaped screen. Pilot's image was gone. "PILOT!!" Still no answer. He was about to try again, gathering air into his lungs, when a hand on his arm stopped him. Zhaan shook her head.

"John, stay calm."

"No way Zhaan. I'm getting Déjà vu here. I've seen this horror movie before and their is no happy ending. Just me sitting in a big, comfy chair."

"It wont come to that Crichton." D'Argo growled from behind him. Reaching up to pull his Qualta Blade from where it was slung on his back. "I will not let it."

They turned back to the screen. Behind them they heard the doors open as Aeryn entered.

"Oh! NO!" Aeryn, skidded to a halt. Her face was drained of colour and her eyes were wide open. "What the frell are we doing here!"

D'Argo regarded her out of the corner of his eyes. "You know this place?" he growled.

When Aeryn spoke next, her voice had fallen into a cold military tone. One that said don't argue, just do. "We have to leave _now!_" John raised a tentative hand.

"I'm with her. In my experience big PK bases equal even bigger trouble." He turned to take in the sprawling mass. "And that one's a whopper to start with." Aeryn was already at one of the control panels. She was frantically punching and twisting various controls. Zhaan regarded her, a slight frown on her normally serene face.

"Aeryn?" It was a question, gently pushed forward, but a question all the same. One that begged an answer. 

Aeryn's eyes flicked up to see the faces of her crew mates. Confusion was evident on all their faces. D'Argo's penetrating stare. Zhaan's creased brow. Chiana's tilted head. John's bewildered smile. Her eyes flicked to the small screen, wishing that Pilot was there. The DRDs were oddly absent too. _Dead Leviathans._ She thought, trying to ignore the pain that thought generated. _I may not know much about this place, but I know enough to figure out that this is BAD!_ She sighed.

"I don't know much. There aren't any reports and there aren't any files. At least not in general data banks. And any held in official buildings are classified. But there are...rumors." She paused, looking up again. Their expressions had melted into concern. She bowed her head over the controls once more. As she did so, she thought she saw a DRD antenna peering round the door. She didn't dare to look again, in case she had imagined it. "It's a research base. I don't know what they are trying to do, and I don't know why. But as it has been kept secret, and seeing as it has been hidden out here, it's bad." John whistled.

"Hey Scully, it's a PK conspiracy." Aeryn nodded, she didn't know what a scully was, but the conspiracy part seemed accurate.

"And it just got worse. They've locked onto us with some kind of docking web. We can't break free." They all turned to look at the screen as a small, dirty looking vessel began it's approach. It moved swiftly through the void, slowing as it approached them. Looking at the DRD, half hidden by the door, Aeryn wondered if she could make it to her prowler. _I could be out there, weapons blazing, in under 60 microts._ She looked at the small ship, it had come to a halt close to Moya. _But it's too late now,_ she thought, as a blinding white light sprang from the small ship. It seamed to engulf her.  
_Too late..._  
Pure white all around.   
_I'm...Sorry everyone...Sorry Pilot, Moya..._  
Slowly, white faded to gray.  
_Couldn't...protect...you............._  
Faded to black.  


~~~~~   
_Hard? A floor? Why am I on the floor?.......  
Pain? In my head? What hit me?...... _John tried to lift his leaden skull. It moved a few inches, then he couldn't support it's weight any more and it began to fall back. Before it hit the unforgiving floor a hand caught it, guiding it gently down. Some thing soft had been placed where it came to rest. He lay back and waited a few moments for the pain of movement to cease. Once the throbbing had mellowed slightly he started to concentrate on his eyelids. Trying to open them. Slowly they lifted, and through blurred vision he saw a shadow flicker across his vision. He blinked. Some of the fuzz cleared and he looked closer. It was a delicate hand, blue skinned and tending to what felt like one hell of a bump on his head. Squinting, he refocused his eyes. A face hovered above him, female with the same blue skin as the hand.

"Zhaan?" he croaked, his throat felt gritty and dry. His own voice felt like a drill in his head. The blue face turned to look at him. Blurred, but he thought he could just make out concern on the delicate features. Hands lifted him. Water was brought to his lips.

"Drink, you are dehydrated." The voice was soft and sweet. John drank, glad for the water. Panting slightly he blinked again, focusing on the blue shadow in front of him as it set the cup on the floor.

"You're blue...But not Zhann. You have hair." He blinked some more and the world slowly swam into focus. The face in front of him belonged to a young girl. He guessed about 15 or 16 cycles. Her skin _was_ blue, slightly mottled, but not Delvian. The shade and texture were wrong. The markings far too faint... Plus the hair. Still, it seamed a familiar shade. Her eyes seamed familiar too. A thoughtful and patient orange-brown hue. Definitely one of the prettier looking races he had met. 

"Blue? You must mean the Delvian. She is unharmed and resting over there." The girl extended a hand towards his left. He turned and saw Zhaan asleep on the floor a little way from him. She was covered with a tatty but clean looking blanket. "There is also a Luxan, a Hynerian, a Nebari and a Sebaceans. They arrived her at the same time as you. Is anyone missing?" John sighed.

"No, that's the lot." _At least everyone who would fit in the room._ He added in his head. He lay back and regarded the girl again. Her shoulder length hair was strange. Almost entirely white, it was streaked in places with deep blue, as if loosing it's colour to old age. Her high forehead was smooth, and was raised slightly so her hair appeared to be growing from under it. Her nose was strange as well. Slightly wrinkled it put him in mind of a Bajoran off of Star Trek. _Boy do I miss TV._ His head felt less foggy now and he pushed himself into a sitting position. "Say, you wouldn't happen to know if a guy called Scorpius works round here?"

"I have not herd of him." He smiled and took another sip of the water.

"Best news I've heard all day."

"Seiyas!" The voice was slightly annoying, the name drawn out into a long whine. "Why are you ignoring me? I'm thirsty too." John sat up and looked around the room. Zhaan, D'Argo, Chiana, Aeryn and Rygel were lying on the floor. They had also had blankets under and over them. Apart from D'Argo who was still lying on the floor. He guessed that the girl, Seiyas, hadn't been able to lift him. Still she had tried, there was a blanket folded under his head and another covering him. Turning his head he located the owner of the voice. She was definitely older than Seiyas, 28 maybe. Her skin was bronze-brown and her hair dark red. Again the hue seemed strangely familiar. Her eyes were dark and shone out of her face like pebbles in water. She would have been pretty if not for her expression and pose. Everything about her seemed to scowl and she gave off the impression of being perpetually bored and impatient.

"Here Airkey." Seiyas stood, leaning over to take the cup John held up to her.

"I don't want that stuff! The Peacekeeper drank from that one! Get some more." 

"Yes Airkey, but he is not a Peacekeeper. He's human." She walked over to some kind of sink at the other end of the room, rinsed out the cup and refilled it. She brought it back over to Airkey, who excepted it this time.

"Urg, where are we?" John got up and went to sit next to Aeryn who was looking around the cell. Seiyas also walked over.

"This is the Endara research base. And this," She sighed, "is cell 18. It's on level 25, section 4." Aeryn turned to her.

"Who are you?" Seiyas smiled softly.

"Most call me Seiyas, and this," she gestured towards Airkey who had wandered over, "is Airkey." She lent forward to check on a bruise on Aeryn's cheek. "Hmm. You seem to be healing well." Seiyas walked over to Zhaan who had just began to wake up. Aeryn frowned and turned to John.

"Does she seem familiar to you?"

"Yep. Maybe we traded with one of her race once." 

"Maybe. " 

~~~~~

"Are they compatible with the experiment Dr Reece?" The Peacekeeper scientist asked anxiously. He was a young man and still in, albeit some rather specialized, training. An older Peacekeeper turned to him. He had brown, but graying, hair and pale skin. His eyes had large pupils surrounded by gray irises, and they were cruel.

"Yes, they are as good a match as the originals. The bond between them is stronger than even they realize." He smiled. The scientist turned back to type some more data into the panel he was working at.

"What about the DNA? Is that compatible with the treatment?" Dr Reece nodded, the twisted smile still on his lips.

"Yes. And if this works we will have a male-female pair. That will make this task a lot easier. Yes. This time we _will_ succeed." He turned to look around at the lab, at tanks holding the bodies of those who had not survived. They floated eerily in the green liquid. "This time." 

~~~~~

D'Argo looked around the cell and growled.

"This is bad." John looked around him. The large cell was light and airy. It was also clean. There were blankets and beds to sleep on, clean water available on tap. The food wasn't too bad either, there was fruit and vegetables to supplement the usual food cubes, and plenty of it. Some kind of computer terminal stood in one corner, data chips scattered about it. Heck there was even a separate bathroom. 

"What do you mean big guy? This place is the Ritz compared to some of the holes we've been in. And for those among our audience tonight who don't speak Earth slang, Ritz means a really nice place."

"I agree with D'Argo." Aeryn said, standing up and walking over to the pair. John gave her a strange look. She sighed. "Think about it Crichton. This isn't some cell where we've been left to rot and die. This is secure quarters, where we will be staying for a long time. And this is a _research_ base!"

"Oh." John went silent. _A research base, uh oh. We've had bad experiences with research and science types._ D'Argo gave a grunt of agreement before turning to Seiyas. Chiana had fallen and sprained her ankle when they had been rendered unconscious. The girl was bandaging it with a strip of cloth. He strode over to her as she finished.

"Seiyas." She stood and turned to face him.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"How long have you been here?" Seiyas looked sad.

"About five cycles, I don't know exactly." D'Argo nodded, He was about to ask another question when Airkey interrupted.

"Seiyas, I'm hungry, get me something to eat." Seiyas smiled at D'Argo and bobbed her head apologetically.

"Excuse me." D'Argo watched her retrieve a tray of food cubes and fruit. He turned to John   
"I wonder why she does whatever Airkey says. It is as if she's her slave." They sat in scilence, watching the two. They sat side by side now. Airkey munching away on one of the odd looking pieces of fruit. She was talking happily about something a mechanic called Kalic had said last time she had visited. Beside her Seiyas picked at a food cube, laughing and smiling. 

~~~~~

"How are the preparations coming along?" The young scientist asked. Dr Reece smiled.

"Nearly ready. We took DNA samples while they were unconscious."

"What about the others on board. What do you intend for them?"

"I'll leave them for now. They may prove useful if we need to _persuade_ them." Again the twisted smile appeared on his thin lips. The young tech turned back to a console screen, not meeting his eyes.

"Things are about to get interesting." He muttered bitterly under his breath.

"Indeed." Dr Reece reached over and adjusted some settings on a control panel. "We are ready to begin." 

~~~~~

Chiana sat examining her ankle. The bandage round it was tight enough that she could stand on it. She flicked her head to one side and smiled. This girl, Seiyas, she was interesting. _She's clever, she's kind. But she should stop letting Airkey walk all over her._ She smiled and tossed her short hair back. _Maybe I could help out there._ With a grin she stood, flexed her injured ankle and set off to explore this new environment.

John watched Chiana as she explored their current surroundings. _Well if anyone can find some hidden escape route, it's Chiana. That girl can explore a matchbox._ He sighed and stood up. Even if this place was bigger than most of the cells he had been in, a cell was a cell was dull. Besides, he was still having nightmares of another cell, and a chair. A big, comfy, pain inducing, memory steeling chair on another base they had run across. Even if this cell was not quiet the stinking pit of that one, it still brought the memories back. Desperate for some distraction he looked around. Rygel was sleeping, Zhaan was meditating and D'Argo and Aeryn were involved in some conversation. _Probably warrior talk, best not get involved. Knowing my luck I would end up playing the part of the crash test dummy._ He smirked. Bored with the normally fascinating task of crew watching, he turned his attention to their two cell mates. Airkey was, as usual, slumped on a bench. She was asleep, but still the scowl remained. He sighed. How could Seiyas bare her. He turned his attention to Seiyas. She was sitting at the computer terminal, some kind of ear phones on her head, fingers dancing over the controls. He watched her for a minute. The peaceful look on her face was such a contrast to Airkey. They were contrasts all over really. Seiyas was patient, polite, kind, caring. The list just went on and on. _Heck, she should be unbearably perfect. But she isn't, she's just so genuine, so innocent, so, so....so familiar. Damn it, who does she remind me of?! _He sighed. Was it Zhaan? _No, once maybe. But not Zhaan._ He glanced at her face, her eyes reading the screen, hungry almost for the information on it. _Besides, Zhaan was never such a data junkie._ He wandered over to see what was on the screen. To his surprise he couldn't read it. The words were written in a strange language and were scrolling up the screen at an incredible rate. _Yeash, I doubt even Pilot could process that much, that fast._ He watched as the scrolling writing slowed down and stopped. Seiyas turned and looked at him.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh, no sorry. Just wondered what this gobbledy-gook was." Seiyas frowned at him.

"Gobbledy-gook?" John grinned.

"The writing." Seiyas held up a data crystal.

"This one is an education program of some kind. Most of these are." She looked a bit embarrassed. "I find something new each time I read them." John shook his head.

"Are you a genius or something, or is being such a brainiac natural for your race?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess it's natural." 

"What do you mean you don't know?" She shrugged.

"I haven't met many of my kind. At least not any in a condition to talk much." A look of pain passed across her face. She turned back to the computer terminal. "Not all the data chips are for education, some of them are music!" Her face lit up as she mentioned this. "Would you like to hear?" John grinned down at her happy face. He picked up a spare pair of head phones.

"Why not." 

~~~~~

Dr Reece strode down the corridor towards cell 18. Behind him the young scientist, Jarin, followed. At the door he pulled out a card and slid it into the lock. There was a click and the LED light above the handle went from red to green. He opened the door. 

~~~~~

Rygel was watching Airkey intently. He was impressed by her ability to manipulate Seiyas into doing whatever she wanted. He had just made up his mind to try and befriend her, when the door swung open. The man who was framed there was terrifying. Not in his appearance, he wasn't that different from other Sebaceans. It was just his face, it was cruel and hard. His lips were twisted into an awful smile. Rygel hid beneath a blanket.

D'Argo watched the strange man, and wondered if he could get past him, attack him, fight him. Then he saw the group of armed soldiers behind him. Flicking his eyes over to Seiyas, he saw she had moved in front of Airkey, as if to protect her. The stranger saw this too.

"Don't worry Seiyas. I'm not here for you or Airkey this time." The twisted smile seemed to writhe on his face as he bared his teeth in what might have been ment as a grin. He turned to look over the others. "My name is Dr Reece, and this" He gestured to the young Peacekeeper scientist behind him, "Is Jarin, my pupil. And the reason I am here, is because I have some more company for you." He stepped in to the room to allow room in the doorway for some of the soldiers to drag in two people. Once in the room they were thrown onto the floor and the soldiers left. Jarin made a move towards them, concern on his face, but Dr Reece held out and arm and bared his way. He turned his smile on Seiyas once more. "I've already started the treatment Seiyas, These _will_ survive!" with that he turned and left.

Rygel looked out from under the blanket. Two new cell mates? He snorted. How was a Dominar supposed to get any privacy round here. And they had better start giving them more food too. He regarded the two unconscious forms on the floor. There was another somewhat like Airkey in her coloring but more golden. She was younger in age but slightly taller. As far as he could tell she was unharmed, just asleep. Her partner was a different matter. A male, a lot like Seiyas except for his hair which was completely blue, short and a little spiky. His skin was a deeper blue and he was older than Seiyas, 19 or 20 cycles maybe. He was also unconscious, but it wasn't the peaceful sleep of the girl. His face was bruised as if someone had hit him and he was shaking. _Great,_ Rygel thought, _Sick people, thats all that we need._ With that he turned and went to investigate the food cubes.

Seiyas knelt down beside the male and began to check him over, Zhaan was already checking the girl and Airkey was hovering in the background. After a few seconds Zhaan sat back.

"She is fine, just sleeping." She looked over to where Seiyas was still checking the young man. "How is he?" Seiyas sat bent over her patient.

"He'll live, Dr Reece was right about that. He already started the first stage of the...alterations." Zhaan looked at the girl   
"Alterations?" 

"Genetic engineering," Seiyas, head still bent over gently checking the bruise on the face, ran her fingers through her streaked hair. "Thats what's turning my hair white." She stopped for a moment, then looked up. To their surprise her eyes were full of pain. "_Why_ didn't you _tell_ me!! _Why_ didn't you _say_ you came here in a _Leviathan!!_" John was confused.

"What difference does it make how we came here?" Seiyas stared at him then looked away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize, I thought you knew what this base was for. I thought you knew about the research done here." The crew of Moya stared at her. "This is a research base. The work done here...They are....It's......" She sighed. "Body swapping. They take a sample of the DNA, create a new body from it. Only the new body is different. They use Peacekeeper DNA as a kind of template. So it's bipedal, like yours are." Aeryn stepped forward.

"What were you before?" Seiyas turned to her, her face sad. She looked to Airkey, who nodded.

"A Pilot, I was a Pilot. Airkey's Pilot." It all clicked in to place, the sense of déjà-vu. Of course they recognized Airkey's coloring. They had lived with it every day for the past few cycles. They knew where they had seen Seiyas' eyes. They had looked into them every time they had needed anything. Airkey, bored with the conversation, walked back to her bench. Seiyas turned back to her patient and Zhaan carried the girl to a bed. Aeryn stood starring at the two new arrivals, then bent down by Seiyas' side. She placed her hand on the cheek of the young man. He had a fever. She stood up.

"We have to help him, we have to get both of them back to their original bodies." Rygel peered out from under his blanket.

"And why would we do that?" Aeryn turned her most disbelieving stair on him.

"Don't you get it? These two," She gestured to the two new arrivals, "are the only ones who can get us out of here!" seeing Rygels doubtful stair she continued. "They're _Pilot_ and _Moya_ you idiotic gas-ball!" 

~~~~~

She opened her eyes. _Eyes? My eyes? No, must be a DRD!_ She tried to clear the fog from her mind. _What has happened? Where am I? Are the Peacekeepers still here?_ Answers, she wanted answers. She reached out a questioning thought to her symbiot. _No answer? NO ANSWER! What is wrong! Has something happened to him?_ Again she sent her thoughts to him, searching for the connection. _Still there, but faint, too faint. What is wrong with him! _She was afraid. Why weren't the others helping him? _It is dark, night maybe, they slept at night....I think. Yes they don't realize something's wrong. I must wake them. Wake Aeryn, Aeryn can help! And John, and D'Argo, Zhaan and Chiana. I'll wake them. But hopefully not Rygel he's annoying._ Satisfied that she had found an answer in inertia, she tried to role. Hopefully the movement would wake them up and they would investigate. _Hey! What's happening! _Something was wrapped around her, restricting movement and tying her up. Suddenly, she seemed to be caught in an intense gravitational pull. And she felt herself falling down.

Zhaan woke with a start at the cry. And the thud. Blinking the sleep from her eyes she peered over the side of the bench-like bed that had been supplied for them to sleep on. Some thing was on the floor. As her eyes adjusted to the low illumination she gasped. Standing she rushed over to the figure on the floor and lifted her back on to the bench.

"Clam down. Shh. It's all right" She tried to calm the girl down. Finally disentangling her self from the blanket, the girl looked at her. And screamed.

"BIGGER!!" Her shouts woke the others up and they wandered over to see what was happening. Rygel snorted.

"What's all this noise for. I'm _trying_ to sleep"

"BIGGER, ALL BIGGER!! WHAT HAPPENED!! PILOT!!!" Zhaan gripped the girls arms, trying to hold her still long enough to explain.

"Moya, clam down. It's OK. Stop shouting and we'll explain." Moya looked about the room. Her eyes were wild with fear. Her gaze fell on Pilot's unconscious form. She broke free of Zhaan's grasp and tried to go to him. But something was wrong. _Why can't I move!_ She willed her self forward with all her strength. But there was no forwards movement. Zhaan lifted her from where she had fallen on the floor. Moya looked up at her.

"Can't move. I can't move" Zhaan frowned, not understanding. Then Seiyas stepped forward and knelt down beside her. She placed a hand on Moya's shoulder. Moya immediately felt calmer.

"Moya, you have legs now. Not a star drive. It'll take a little getting used to."

"What happened?" Moya felt calm now. The hand on her shoulder felt reassuring.

"This is a research base. They put people into new bodies. That's what happened to you and your pilot." Moya nodded. She looked over to Pilot. Aeryn had taken up post by his side.

"What's wrong with him?" Seiyas smiled faintly, but her eyes were sad.

"For some reason his... _our_ race finds it difficult to, adapt, to these new bodies." Moya's face became concerned.

"He'll be OK?" Seiyas looked towards him, then nodded.

"He will survive." She turned back to Moya. "The mental bond between you is strong." Moya beamed at the compliment. However Seiyas face became sad. "Stronger than most." The crew looked at her, questions on their faces. However, before they could give voice to their queries, Moya decided to try to walk again. Zhaan and John moved to help her, but to their surprise she keep her balance quite well and only needed a little help. Seeing their surprised expressions she smiled happily.

"After Starburst, legs'r easy!" She said, then lost her balance. John caught her. She grinned, embarrassed. "Well... fairly easy." He settled her by Pilot's side and lent back on a bench. _It hasn't sunk in yet. Looking at this Moya, I can't associate her with the huge grate ship we've been living in for the past few cycles. She's so...so human. Is this what she is really like? Is this who Pilot spends his entire time bonded to? Is this who talks to him? Is this the person he shares everything with?_ He shock his head slightly. _I just can't get my head round the idea._ Looking around he noticed the others surreptitiously glancing at her. _I guess they find it as hard to accept as I do._

Aeryn sat with Moya till she fell asleep. _So this is you Moya. This is who we depend on. This is the other half of my closest friend... The person I hurt so much back then._ Feeling a pang of guilty memory she stood and began to wander around. Eventually she sat by Seiyas. Airkey was half asleep, head resting on her former pilot's lap. Seiyas was braiding her hair absently, humming softly as she worked. Airkey purred in content at the attention. Aeryn sat beside the pair till Airkey fell asleep. She was impressed with the speed at which Seiyas plated the once leviathan's hair. Fingers fast but gentle. _I wonder haw long it took for her to adjust to hands. And what about having only two arms and legs. It must have been hard on her, she seems quite young now, and if she's already been here five cycles... _Her thoughts trailed off as she remembered the sight on the view screen. _Dead Leviathan. So many of them. I wonder if one of them is, or was, Airkey._ She thought back to Seiyas' conversation with Moya.

"Seiyas"

"Yes?"

"You said that your race had difficulty at adapting to these bodies? What did you mean? And what does the mental bond have to do with it?" Seiyas stopped her platting and began to stroke Airkey's head fondly.

"I am afraid it is a long explanation. Do you still wish to hear?" Aeryn nodded, realizing she wasn't the only one interested in what Seiyas had to say, the others had moved closer.

"I don't have much else to do." Seiyas nodded.

"As you know, when a pilot bonds with a Leviathan they form a physical link. This is what allows us to monitor and control the Leviathan's systems and the DRDs. It also allows us to see through the Leviathan's senses, to feel what they feel."

Moya's crew nodded in understanding. 

"However, there is also the mental, or emotional, side of the bonding. Making us aware of what of what a Leviathan is thinking or feeling. However, it also allows us to actually think and feel that with them." Seeing the slightly confused looks around her, Seiyas took a small, explanatory detour. "For example. Through the physical bond we would be aware that the Leviathan was happy. Through the mental bond we would be happy." Seeing they now understood, she continued. "That element of the mental bond is always there once pilot and Leviathan have accepted one another's minds. However, at will it can be deepened. Then instead of just being aware of the Leviathan thinking that, for example, they did not want to enter a particular area of space. But by deepening the mental bond we would see the area as the Leviathan sees it, with their judgment and emotions. We would experience _why_. And the Leviathan would see the area as we see it. With our judgment and emotions. At the bond's deepest, these become one. Instead of seeing with each others minds, we both see through a combination of the two. Our thoughts, feelings and memories, in fact every thing that makes us an individual, are one. We become, for a moment, one person." Aeryn nodded.

"I think I understand, but what does this have to do with my question?" Seiyas smiled apologetically.

"Please trust me. I will come to that. As I said, the explanation is long." She turned to face everyone. "However, from what I could gather from the other pilots who were brought here..." 

At this point Aeryn almost stopped her to explain what she ment by 'other pilots'. However as she opened her mouth to ask, Zhaan placed a hand on her shoulder to scilence her. Seiyas continued the story.

"...there were some parts of their minds that lacked the, the 'touch' that comes from this bonding. As if they had kept a part of their minds separate." She paused, sadness on her face, hands still stroking Airkey's hair. "Apparently this is what they are taught to do when they first bond with their Leviathans. However, I did not have the benefit of this teaching. And so, when I bonded with Airkey, I gave my whole mind to hers. Because of this, the bond I formed with her seems to have been... somewhat deeper than usual. As is the bond between Moya and your Pilot."

Aeryn lent back. "If pilots are taught to hold a part of them selves away from this mental link only once the bonding process has begun. Then Pilot wouldn't have known about it. So he would have the same, deeper, bond." The others nodded in agreement. Seiyas looked between their faces, momentarily confused. Aeryn sat down beside her, and put her hand on hers. She was about to explain when realization seemed to dawn on Seiyas. For a moment she looked at Aeryn, then to Pilot and Moya. She winced slightly, as if at a painful memory, then her face became calm once more and she continued.

"When we are... 'moved' into these new bodies, Leviathans seem to find the change quite easy to cope with. However, for my race it is not nearly as easy. Our minds seem to have difficulty in, ah." She frowned slightly, trying to find the correct word. "I think 'connecting' would describe it. Our minds don't seem to connect correctly with these bodies. And if the connection isn't formed...We die. However, if it is strong enough, the bond we share with a Leviathan can act as an anchor for the mind. Keeping it connected to the body." Pausing for a moment to catch her breath she looked up at them sadly. Aeryn caught her eye and she looked away, but Aeryn had seen the sadness there.

"There's more, isn't there." Seiyas nodded.

"Yes. With out the physical connection to act as a channel for the mental bond, it begins to fade. Eventually it's too weak to...." Her voice trailed off, but her eyes told the story. Too weak to keep the pilot alive. Zhaan frowned.

"But you've been here for five cycles, yes?" Seiyas nodded. "So how come you're still alive?" Seiyas reached up and run a hand through her white hair. Holding a few strands forward for them to see.

"I told you that genetic engineering was turning my hair white." They nodded. "The changes they make are to the mind, a form of telepathy I guess. Though it requires physical contact. It was needed for the bond to continue." John frowned slightly, trying to remember something, then looking up clicked his fingers.

"When Airkey called me a Peacekeeper, you corrected her, you _knew_ I was Human. Is that how?"

"Yes I felt the resentment in your mind at being called Peacekeeper." She stopped then, and Zhaan thought she seemed slightly deflated, tired. _It must be a hard topic for her to talk about. I can't imagine what she must have gone through, being changed into something she's not._ She turned her gaze to Aeryn. _But, maybe, Aeryn can._

Aeryn reached out to touch Seiyas' hands. She wanted to tell her she understood what she had gone through. That she understood the pain and the uncertainty. But she couldn't find the words. Seiyas lay her hand on top of Aeryn's   
"I know." Aeryn looked up, startled.

"What?"

"I know you understand. I know about the traces of DNA left in your system. I know of the two edged sword that proved to be. Of the pain. _and_ the joy it can bring." Aeryn looked around to see if any of the others had heard. Wondering if one of them had told her. "A type of telepathy, remember. I saw it in your mind." 

"My mind?!"

"Please don't be angry. I, I didn't mean to intrude, nothing like that. But then, when you touched my hand, and it was so clear in your mind. I, I'm sorry." Her eyes seemed to pled with Aeryn, asking her not to be mad. Aeryn smiled, and Seiyas seemed to relax.

"No, I'm not angry. But I guess you know about every thing, about what I did to Moya's first pilot." Seiyas' eyes were sad, but there was no hate there.

"You were a Peacekeeper then, but now you are Aeryn." They sat for a while, watching the others go back to sleep. Once the others had drifted off Aeryn voiced a question. "Seiyas, You said that there were other pilots and Leviathans brought here?" Seiyas looked pained. 

"Not Leviathans, just pilots. But none survived. I was the first and, until now, the only one."

"Do you know what happened to the Leviathans?" Seiyas winced. A sound like a sob escaped her throat, and she turned away.

"If the pilot wasn't going to survive, then, I guess, there was no need for them to live." Aeryn could see the pain, almost feel it. "Only the pilots were brought to me. I looked after them till they, till..." Her voice faded out. For a moment Aeryn thought tears had claimed her. Suddenly Seiyas turned back to her. A sad smile on her face. "That was the only contact I have ever had with my race." Aeryn was shocked. Seiyas lent back against the wall, tired from the memories. Her hands were still playing with Airkey's hair. Aeryn watched her till she fell asleep. After a moments hesitation she reached over and pulled Seiyas to her, supporting her while she slept. Slowly she drifted off herself. 

~~~~~

D'Argo prowled around the room. Sure, it was larger than most, but there was still no room for exercise. Zhaan was meditating, again. She had done little else since they had been captured. That annoyed him. Finally sitting down again, he sighed. He didn't like to admit it, but it was probably what Crichton called 'sour grapes', at least Zhaan had something to do. Crichton was looking through some data chips on the computer terminal, Chiana hovering over his shoulder, translating. Seiyas and Aeryn were trying to keep Moya calm. Pilot was still unconscious and the Leviathan was beginning to get upset. Even Rygel seemed to have found company in Airkey. D'Argo snorted. They deserved each other as far as he was concerned. He got up and started to pace up and down again. Stopping to inspect the door, he sighed. It was solid and there were no handles of any description. In fact the door was completely smooth on this side. Frustrated, he growled and punched the door as hard as he could. The others jumped in surprise at the resulting thud. Wincing he shock his hand, hoping he hadn't done any damage. Seiyas walked over to him and took the injured hand.

"That won't work. Believe me, I've tried." She flexed his hand, massaging the bruised knuckles. "It's an alloy, extremely strong and about as thick as your hand is long." For emphasis she held his hand up, pointing first to the tip, then the wrist, before releasing it. He clenched it into a fist then flicked the fingers out again. It seemed to be in one piece. She smiled and shrugged. "No damage." With that she returned to help Aeryn. The brief incident had distracted Moya's attention, but now the commotion was over she was beginning to get herself worked up again.

Airkey turned from Rygel and watched _her_ pilot try to calm this strange Leviathan, Moya. She was fed up. With the exception of Rygel, all these strange people had done was distract Seiyas from _her_. This Moya was so silly. All she seemed to do was panic. Couldn't she cope with out her pilot for three microts. Airkey vowed never to become so dependent on Seiyas. She watched for a moment longer then smiled. _Time for some fun._ Standing, she walked over to where Moya was. As her shadow fell over Moya, the younger Leviathan looked up at her. Airkey paused for a moment, doing her best to tower over Moya.

"Stop being so stupid. He's just a pilot." Seiyas gasped.

"Airkey, please..." But Airkey continued.

"Just leave him alone. He'll come round in his own time. Seiyas took weekens, so you shouldn't hold your breath." Moya looked close to tears.

"I need him." She broke off and reached over to stroke Pilot's hair. "I don't like being alone." Airkey snorted.

"Dependent idiot." At that Seiyas jumped up.

"Airkey please, stop!" Airkey smirked. The fun was over. She sat back down next to Rygel who looked impressed. Seiyas sank to her knees and turned to Aeryn and Moya. Moya was hunched over, whimpering. "I'm sorry. She's not usually like this. I'm so sorry." Seiyas looked close to tears her self. Moya sniffed and tried to smile at her.

"It's OK. You don't need to apologize for her." She glanced over at Airkey who was still watching, glaring at them. A small smile played on Airkey's lips and she turned to Seiyas.

"I'm fed up Seiyas. Why aren't you paying me any attention?"

"Airkey I..." Seiyas started to explain, but Airkey cut in.

"That's it. I don't want you talking to them any more!"

"They need help. I can't just leave them!"

"_I don't care!_ Now come away from them."

"Airkey I _can't!_ What's wrong?"

"You're ignoring me, that's what!"

"I'm not, but I've been through this before. I can't _not_ help. I can't just leave someone in pain." Seiyas was frantic now. Aeryn could see her eyes were wide and bright with tears. Aeryn looked around the room. The others were staring, wanting to step in and help, but not knowing what to do or say. to everyone's surprise, it was Moya who stepped in.

"I can't believe you! I thought Seiyas was your pilot, how can you treat her like this!" Moya shouted at her, appalled. Airkey growled at her.

"Exactly, she's _my_ pilot, and I can treat her how I like." Airkey tossed her hair over her shoulders and glared at Moya. Moya met her gaze.

"She's your symbiote, your partner. Your supposed to care about her. But you know, I'm beginning to think you're incompatible!" 

"Please, stop." Seiyas stood between them. Tears running down her cheeks. Moya nodded and sat down by pilot's side, returning to her vigil. Airkey smirked, pushing her face in Seiyas'. Her nose almost touching that of her partner.

"I gave you your name, Seiyas. And you know what it means." With that she returned to her seat by Rygel's side. But this time he didn't look so impressed. She had taken it too far even for him. Airkey snorted, annoyed, then curled up and went to sleep.

Chiana watched as Seiyas sat down, her head in her hands and streaked hair falling over her face. She flicked her head to the side and thought for a moment. Then, getting up she walked over and sat by her side.

"Hey." Seiyas smiled faintly at her greeting.

"Hey."

"Don't worry. It's probably just cabin fever. You should hear some of the fights that we have. Especially when we've had nothing to eat but food cubes for a few days." To Chiana's delight the girl's face relaxed into a true smile.

"It can't be _that_ bad." Chiana gave her a lop-sided grin.

"No, it's worse. At least we usually manage to hide D'Argo's Qualta blade in time." Chiana rolled her eyes, "Usually." Then she grinned, "though it always seems to takes longer when Rygels to blame. No idea why" Seiyas laughed at that and Chiana decided it was one of the most lovely sounds she had ever heard. Completely open and honest with not a trace of hate. _Now there's a rarity!_

~~~~~

Pilot moved slightly, he could feel a dull throbbing in the side of his head. Unable to move or open his eyes he forced a few strands of thought back, searching for the memories buried in his mind. What had happened? It was a question that demanded an answer. They had been caught in some kind of docking web. Moya's sensors had been unable to provide any information, or a way to escape. A small ship, in great need of repair, had approached. Then? What had happened then? There had been a light. Through the eyes of a DRD he had seen the crew fall into unconsciousness. Aeryn had mumbled some thing as she slumped to the floor. Chiana had been sitting on a control panel, as she slid off, on of her ankles had twisted awkwardly beneath her. She had cried out before she drifted away from the conscious world. He had sent the DRD scurrying over to see if there was anything he could do to wake any of them. Then what? The DRD never reached them. The light seemed to flair and he had felt Moya fall asleep around him. Then he too began to drift off. There was more. A room filled with death. Another bright light. Two Peacekeepes talking. He had tried to call out to them. The older one had turned. Pilot shuddered at the memory of the face. Cruel, twisted. The man had laughed at him. Then? Pain, a blow to the head. After that the blackness took over again. So what now? Was Moya OK? Where were the crew. Stretching out his mind to Moya he asked her how she was. But something was wrong, Moya remained silent. Completely silent. He couldn't even feel/hear her usual comforting hum. Panic woke him further, and he called out to her with mind and voice. 

~~~~~

Moya sat waiting for him to wake up. Unwilling to leave his side, she simply waited. Once again she reached out to the mental bond. It was still faint, still quiet. Then she felt it, a faint flicker of thought. She held her breath, and continued to wait. Then his hand moved.

"Aeryn!" She whispered. His head turned slightly.

"Zhaan!" Her voice was louder. His eyes flickered.

"Seiyas!" She called out now. They hurried over. Moya beamed up at them happily. "He's waking up!"

Seiyas studied his face. His eyes were still closed but he _was _waking. Already a panicked expression was spreading over his face. His eyes flickered again, then began to open. She took a breath, then began to talk quickly and quietly in their native language. She didn't bother to keep her sentences simple, it didn't matter weather or not the others under stood. Only that he did. She had to explain what had happened quickly, before complete panic set in. He was weak, and so was the bond between him and Moya. If he panicked the bond may well be broken. To her relief Moya began to join in. Simple phrases of one who understands the language but is unsure how to speak it. Seiyas grabbed her hand and placed it on Pilots cheek, covering it with her own. She used the physical contact to convey a sense of calm to him. Reaching out to Moya to do the same, to reinforce the bond between them, assure him she was still there. Moya caught on fast, she did as Seiyas had asked and more. Creating the soft humming that she used to convey contentment and calm. Pilot's face relaxed and he opened his eyes.

"Moya?" Moya nodded. She and Aeryn helped him to sit up. He looked around the room, bewildered. "Officer Sun?..." His voice trailed off as he looked around him, at the anxious faces watching him. His gaze fell on Airkey, then Seiyas. He lifted a shaky hand and looked at it for a moment. The middle three fingers were held together, flexing the hand slightly he drew them apart. Then he looked back to Seiyas. She nodded.

"Yes, I'm a pilot also." She gestured to Airkey who was watching with more interest than normal. "This is Airkey." She paused for a moment before introducing herself. "And I am Seiyas." Pilot gasped, looking shocked, and Seiyas hurriedly replied with a sentence too complicated for the translator microbes. Pilot replied in the same manner. Aeryn raised an eye brow quizzically, but neither offered a translation, or met her eye for a moment. 

The scilence that followed was tense. There were so many questions that should be asked, but no one could remember what they were. It was Airkey who broke the scilence, whining for Seiyas' attention. The girl stood up and nodded at Aeryn, before drifting of to hush her partner. 

Aeryn sat beside Pilot, unsure what to say to fill the scilence. Moya sat down on the opposite side, then to everyone's surprise, flopped sideways so her head was in Pilot's lap. She purred softly, happy to have her companion back. Pilot reached out to touch her hair, and Aeryn noted that his hands were shaking. As he let one rest on Moya's now sleeping form, Aeryn took the other. Holding it still she smiled at him. He looked at the hand for a moment, then turned to meet her gaze. She was slightly surprised by the look on his face. She had expected confusion, panic, fear even. But there was none there. She realized he had already accepted what was happening. that he had realized Moya was in no danger, at least not for now, and was content with that. She drew a breath, trying to think about what to say, how to start.

"Hey." Aeryn doubted it had ever taken so much thought to decide on such a simple word. Pilot paused for a moment, then bobbed his head. The familiar gesture was comforting, but Aeryn couldn't help but feel that is seemed oddly out of place.

"Hello, officer Sun." The voice was quiet and caught slightly as he spoke. Aeryn felt her heart seize and cry out in sadness. In a way it was his voice, and yet it wasn't. Something was different, the tone was slightly off and something seemed to be missing. Some quality that had made his voice different from theirs....was gone. She forced sudden tears from her eyes, and kept on smiling.

"Do you know what happened?" He nodded his head again.

"Seiyas explained to me." She could still feel his hand shaking slightly in her's. As she looked closer, Aeryn could see that it was not just his hand that was shaking. His shoulders trembled slightly and his eyes seemed tired. Instinctively she reached up and stroked his cheek. For a moment he seamed tense under her hand, then he relaxed slightly. Aeryn felt the tension in the room break, felt the lump in her own throat melt and her shoulders fall back. When she next spoke her voice was back to it's normal, business like tone.

"How are you?" He paused for a moment to decide on a suitable word. His head drawing back into his body slightly, his eyes dropping slightly before looking back up to meet her gaze.

"I am, uncertain. The connection between Moya and myself is weak." Aeryn nodded. 

"Seiyas said it had to do with their being no physical connection to act as a channel for the bond."

"That would make sense." Aeryn glanced down at Moya, asleep and humming slightly. 

"And how is Moya?" It was obviously a topic he felt more comfortable with.

"She seems well. Thank you for taking care of her while I was unconscious."

"No problem." she let her hand rest on his shoulder. Taking in his face for a moment. The bruise stood out on the side of his face and just talking seemed to have worn him out. "You should rest." He paused for a moment then lent back against the wall in agreement. His eyes closing. She watched him till he fell asleep. 

~~~~~

Moya woke. She blinked her eyes blearily, then peered round the dark room. She could just make out her crew sleeping. She turned her head to the other side and regarded her partner for a moment. He slept also, slumped against the wall. She lifted her head and moved her arms to support it, watching his face. He was shaking still, but a lot less than earlier. There was the bruise too, already fading. Reaching out through the bond, she was pleased to find it stronger than she had expected. Shifting again she reached up to touch his hair, it felt strange running through her fingers. The movement woke him. 

"Hello Moya, are you OK?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"I am better."

"Not by much!" Moya pulled herself on to his lap and lent back against him. "You always ask that."

"What do you mean?"

" 'are you OK?' you always ask me that."

"I worry about you."

"Maybe you worry too much about me, and not enough about your self." Her tone was slightly accusing, slightly playful. Pilot smiled down at her.

"You matter more to me, more than anything else." She wriggled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her. After a moment she turned her head to face him.

"More than the stars?"

"Far more." His head dropped slightly in regret and guilt. Moya twisted round and embraced him.

"Don't be sad. I was never angry at you. I never could be." He met her gaze with sad eyes, drawing his head back slightly.

"Even after all I did?"

"If you hadn't accepted, even if he hadn't simply forced you, he would have found another." She returned to leaning against him. "And I am glad it was you." She paused for a moment, "If, when I first chose a pilot, if you had been there...I would have chosen you. We're a perfect match you know." His arms tightened around her slightly. For a moment she felt the pain of separation, a deep longing for the connection between them to be fully restored. She knew he felt it too.

"You matter more to me than any thing else Moya."

"I love you too." The conversation paused again. Then Pilot spoke, slight amusement in his voice.

"It is odd."

"What is?"

"Hearing you like this. In Sentences."

"Talking's annoying, slow."

"That I understand very well." Smiling, Moya closed her eyes.

"I know." She murmured as she drifted off to sleep. "Sleep's nice though." 

~~~~~

The door swung open waking John. He scrambled to his feet along with the others, ready to take any chance of escape. None presented it's self as Dr Reece strode into the room, followed by Jarin and an escort of five or six guards. They were heavily armed with pulse rifles. _Peacekeepers!_ John realized, looking frantically over to Aeryn. The expression on her face was grim. She caught his eye and shook her head, they couldn't escape with this many guards about. John looked around at the scene. Chiana watching, her head on one side with Zhaan standing beside her, defiant. D'Argo was poised for action, John noticed he had raised his hand to grab his missing Qualta blade. Aeryn was standing guard over Pilot, Moya clutching his arm as he tried to hide her behind him. Rygel was hidden under his blanket while Airkey sat slouched beside him, Seiyas standing protectively in front of them both. Before them stood Dr Reece, the twisted smile contorting his face. Behind him the Peacekeeper guards had fanned out, pulse rifles drawn. Jarin stood by the door, not looking at the scene in the room. He didn't seem happy at what was going on. John felt Dr Reece's gaze sweep over and, so it seemed, _through_ him. Reading every thing there. _Make way for Scorpius the second_. Finally Dr Reece settled his gaze on Seiyas.

"Time for your training." His smile twisted further as he gestured and several guards stepped forward. Seiyas shrunk back, away from them. Dr Reece laughed at her. "Don't resist, or you never know what might happen to your Airkey here." One of the soldiers pointed his riffle towards Airkey and she started to whimper.

"Seiyas!" Seiyas relented and stepped towards the guards. They grabbed her roughly forcing her to walk before them. D'Argo growled and stepped towards them, only to be silenced when he found the barrel of a pulse riffle against his head. He watched, unable to help, as Seiyas was taken from the room. Dr Reece paused at the door, his gaze falling on Pilot.

"Jarin." He snapped at the young Sebacean. "Find out how long it will be before we can start work with him. I will expect you back at the lab in half an arn." With that he turned and stalked out of the room. Once his foot steeps had faded from hearing, Jarin turned to the one remaining guard.

"Leave." For a moment the guard looked like he was going to disagree, then he nodded and left. Locking the door behind him. Jarin began to make his way across the room, only to find his way bared by D'Argo and Aeryn. D'Argo looked down at him,   
"We will not let you hurt him." Jarin held up his hands to show they were empty.

"I, I mean no harm. I am a Med Tech." He reached behind him and withdrew a small medical kit. "I can help." Aeryn raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"And why should we trust you? It's not as if you have done much to help so far." Jarin sighed, his shoulders sagged, John thought he looked kind of defeated.

"You may not believe it, but I do not agree with what is being done here." Aeryn kept her gaze focused on him.

"So why are you here?" He shifted uneasily beneath her scrutiny.

"Because I was assigned here at my brothers request." Aeryn kept her gaze on him but he did not look up. "He chose me because he trusted me to make this as easy on the, the subjects as possible. And to prevent Dr Reece from doing too much damage." He looked up. To Aeryn's surprise, his gaze was open and honest. He was telling the truth. "As he was doing, before he was reassigned." Aeryn was surprised to find she trusted this man. He was younger than her, too young for them to have met in training. But if he had a brother, one she knew, that might explain the feeling.

"Your brother, who was he?" Jarin smiled sadly.

"He's dead now, but his name was Velorek." Aeryn stepped back as if he had hit her. "I'm sorry, is something wrong?"

"I knew him." Her voice was flat and dull, but her eyes were filled with turmoil. Jarin regarded her closely for a moment, then a look of realization crossed his face.

"Ah, so you are the Officer Sun he spoke about in our communications. He was quite taken with you." Aeryn watched him for a moment.

"You do realize I was the one who condemned him to death."

"Yes, he was quite glad at the release from his assignment." Aeryn's face fell from frown to surprise. 

"Oh?" Jarin shook his head.

"He didn't like what he was doing any more than I like this." He gestured around him. "So, will you let me help your friend, or if one of you knows enough about his current physiology, I would be happy to lend you any medical equipment you need." He had drawn him self up as he spoke. Looking Aeryn full in the eye. She glanced around at Zhann, but the Delvian shook her head, She knew nothing of how to help him. Aeryn stood back, allowing Jarin to pass. He knelt down beside Pilot and began to rummage through the pack of equipment he had brought with him, laying out any he thought might be useful. Finally he chose a small hypodermic and filled it with a dark green liquid from a small container. Turning back to Pilot he prepared to inject it. Pilot drew himself away from Jarin's out stretched hand, his eyes turning to Aeryn for answer. "It's a mix of nutrient fluid and DNA stabilizer, it will help to adjust the DNA in this new body. Set it into it's new pattern." Aeryn nodded and Pilot relaxed, allowing Jarin to inject the liquid in to his blood stream. Jarin waited a few minutes, then spoke quietly to Pilot.

"Hold out your hand." Pilot did so, mildly surprised to see it was not shaking any more.

"Thank you." Having gained Pilot's trust, Jarin set to work. Pilot watching him closely. Moya was flitting from hiding nervously behind him, to standing protectively beside him, unable to decide who should protect who. About quarter of an arn later he was finished and began to pack up.

"You are doing well. Better than I expected based on past experience." Pilot bobbed his had slightly in acknowledgment. As Jarin raised to his feat to leave, Pilot lifted his gaze to the young tech.

"Jarin, I have a question." Jarin turned.

"Yes?"

"The reason I am doing well is because I have had aid from Seiyas. But she would have had no such help. Am I correct?" Jarin's head slumped forward slightly, his gaze falling to the floor.

"I wasn't here back then, my brother was still working with Dr Reece, but I have read the reports and I have seen the vid record." He sunk on to a bench as he spoke. Aeryn watched him intently, clearly he did not approve of what had happened. "They kept her sedated for weekens, pumping her full of drugs to alter her genetic structure. She resisted the changes, stopping them working properly, but that just ment they gave her more. They almost lost her several times, she was on life support for most of the process." His shoulders sagged, and he looked at the floor for along moment. "By the time I got here, she was already _adjusted_ to this body. My job was to teach her to live in it. To walk, to use her hands...even how to eat. It was all new to her but she learnt fast, and she's still learning." He stood. "I had better get going. I have to get back to the lab. I still have more to teach her." He began to walk towards the door. D'Argo put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Are we being monitored?"

"No"

"Good. I need to know something."

"What?"

"Are you willing to stand by us, when the time comes?" Jarin drew a deep breath and looked around him, lost in thought. finally he returned his attention to D'Argo.

"Yes. I want to see this end." Aeryn stepped up to them.

"You understand what that means. What you must give up?" Jarin nodded.

"Yes I understand...Officer Sun?"

"What?"

"This pilot and Leviathan, they are the same ones from the time you and my brother were together, aren't they." Aeryn paused, then nodded.

"Yes." Jarin spared her a grin.

"In that case I must certainly help you, or I think my brother's spirit would make a point of haunting me for the rest of my life!" With that he turned and knocked on the door. The guard outside opened it and he walked out. Chiana tipped her head to one side, a smile on her face as she watched him leave.

"Not bad." her gaze fell on his butt. "Not bad at all." 

~~~~~

Dr Reece waited for Jarin to return.

"Well?" Jarin forced himself to meet his teacher's gaze. He had to lie to Dr Reece. Not an easy task.

"He is doing well." Jarin drew breath, holding the doctors gaze. "But it will be some time before he is ready for this." He gestured round at the training hall. Dr Reece held his gaze for a little longer that Jarin felt was normal. Or was that his imagination?   
"What about the next course of DNA re-sequencing?" Jarin shook his head.

"He is still recovering from the last alterations. It was only a few solar days ago sir." Dr Reece sighed in frustration. The corners of his mouth dipping into a scowl. _Oddly enough,_ Jarin thought, _He looks less scary when he frowns than when he smiles. It suits him better._

"Very well." He turned to look around the room, and at Seiyas standing in one corner. He stood in front of her and she backed away slightly. "I will return in an arn." He bent his head closer to her's, the twisted smile returning. "It will be the last lot of DNA re-sequencing. It took more than I thought it would, but it won't be long now." He stood and twisted his head round to look at Jarin once more. "You have work to do. Continue her training." He marched out of the room, the door hissing closed behind him like an angry snake. As the lock clicked into place both Seiyas and Jarin relaxed. Jarin let his head flop back so he was looking at the ceiling, taking deep breathes to steady his heart. Being under Dr Reece's piercing stare made him nervous and sent his pulse racing in fear. Lying made it worse. Lifting his head he smiled at Seiyas.

"Ready?" She nodded.

"I am ready." 

~~~~~

Dr Reece tipped the blood sample from one test tube into the other, mixing it with the chemical solution he had prepared. He slotted the mixture into a small machine on the desk, in the hole next to the first sample. Connecting the power he flicked a small switch with a satisfying clunk, the machine started to whir and hum. On a small screen on top, two lists of information flashed up, the numbers cycling rapidly for a moment as the data from the two samples was processed. He watched until they settled down, the smile hung greedily on his face. Pressing a data crystal into place, he began to select items from each list. 

~~~~~

"Ouch!" Jarin rubbed his back where he had landed hard on the floor. Seiyas peered down at him apologetically, her eyes showing genuine concern.

"Sorry. Is it OK?" He smiled.

"Don't worry it's just a bruise." He reached over to ruffed her hair and she batted his hands away. Smiling as she dragged her fingers through her hair to straighten it. Jarin watched her till she finished. "You have a thing about hair, don't you?." She laughed slightly.

"I like it, it's...different. Interesting. But not as interesting as DRD's!" Jarin laughed too then, leaning back on his hands.

"You are obsessed with those things. I remember when I first met you, every other sentence had the word DRD in it!" He stood up and sighed. "Ah well. I guess he had better get back to you beating me up again!" 

~~~~~

Dr Reece collected the small pile of data crystals that lay on his desk, pulling the last from the machine and adding it to those in his hands. Striding across the room he set them down next to a computer terminal. 

"Now to see which of these will work." Slotting the first into the terminal be started to run a diagnostic program on it. It was rejected, as was the next, and the next. Almost all were pronounced unusable by the program with an unceremonious bleep. Only two passed. Dr Reece snatched them up, the twisted smile out in full force. His eyes practically burning in triumph. The others may be unworkable, the would have produced useless mutations, hopeless freaks that he could never use. these however, these would function. Though to what extent was impossible to tell at this point. He advanced on the tanks at the end of the room, filled with the life less forms of those who had not survived the transfer of bodies. But it wouldn't be necessary any more. This way was far more efficient. At the end of the row were two tanks empty but for the green tinted liquid inside. A diluted version of the liquid he had given Jarin to improve the condition of the new pilot. He slotted the data crystals into place in the slots at the side of the machine. The liquid began to bubble as the computer circuitry took over. Knitting together the DNA structures he had imprinted onto the crystals. Stepping away from the two tanks, he drew a curtain around them. This was some thing he didn't want Jarin to see. 

~~~~~

"Ooof." Jarin landed on his back again. "You're getting _too_ good at this Seiyas." She looked at him her head on one side as she pulled him too his feet.

"You always say that."

"It becomes more true every time." Standing he rubbed his back. "Seiyas, I talked with the others. They are going to try and get out. I've agreed to help. Are you and Airkey with us on this?" She nodded.

"Of course." He smiled sadly.

"You know that you two can't return to your old life, don't you? That you will have to learn a new way to live." She turned to face him, placing one hand on either side of his face and holding his gaze.

"So will you." She let go and stepped back. "Have you formulated a plan?" He snorted. "I don't know if you can call it that. More an idea, one that we will need you're help for."

"What is it?" He smiled. Noting how she didn't even ask what would be required of her. 

"I can release the locks on the doors, then cause a distraction on the base. Make it look like some equipment blew up or something. I'll do it when Dr Reece is away from the lab. I need you to get the others there." Seiyas nodded. He continued. "Then I need you to perform the transfer." Seiyas looked up at him startled.

"But I don't know how!" Jarin handed her a small com unit.

"It's very simple. You just have to tell the computer what to do." He smiled. "You can probably work it out your self, but I can guide you through if you have any problems. Just contact me using this." Seiyas nodded. Tucking the small badge away in her clothing. "After that get every one to the transport bay, I'll meet you there. We will take the ship equipped with the Marheen stun weapon. It is capable of passing through the enhanced docking web. More importantly we can use it to stop any pursuers. We'll starburst as soon as possible." She looked at him.

"Do Moya's crew know this plan?" Jarin shook his head. 

"No, I need you to tell them." Seiyas nodded. Jarin smiled. "This next stage of drugs will be hard Seiyas, are you ready because Dr Reece will be here soon." Seiyas nodded again. "I doubt you will be able to walk, so I'll have to carry you back to the cell." He smiled. "You and some pulse rifles." She grinned.

"Sneaky!" He threw an arm round her shoulder.

"The weapons they had before the attack are stored in a locker by the door. The unlock code is 50 78 20. Don't forget." Seiyas twisted her head to one side.

"I never forget." He dropped his arm from her shoulder as foot steps echoed outside.

"No, you don't do you." He whispered, "Ready?" Nodding, the smile suddenly gone from her face, she let her body go limp. Ducking under a half hearted punch, Jarin twisted and threw her onto the mat with a loud thud. Dr Reece entered the room.

"If you are finished, Jarin, I would like to test her skills." Jarin tensed slightly. Dr Reece had never fought Seiyas himself. 

~~~~~

Aeryn sat by John, staring at his hands. Noticing her watching he stopped and looked at her. She turned away, quickly becoming interested in the wall. John laughed.

"Caught you looking." Ignoring him, Aeryn returned her attention to his hands.

"You've gone crazy, haven't you?" He laughed, the boyish grin on his face was contagious and she felt the corners of her mouth twitch.

"What, I was sane before?" The corners of her mouth escaped her resolve and curled up.

"No, you've just gotten worse." She tried to hide the smile with a shake of her head. He noticed any way, broadening his smile in _that_ way he did. The one that made her do the same. Despite herself she started to chuckle. Satisfied he lent back.

"It's called Cat's Cradle Aeryn. It's a game played by all the happy little earth kids." Aeryn looked at the mess of thread in his hands.

"I don't see the point in teaching children to get their hands tangled up in string Crichton." He groaned.

"You're not _supposed_ to get tangled. If you do it right the loops of thread form patterns."

"Then I take it you aren't very good." A grin crossed his face.

"Well, actually you need two people for it to work." Aeryn held up her hands in defense.

"No way. The last thing I need is my hands all caught up in that mess when Dr Reece returns. Besides, we should be thinking up a plan. Not playing games."

"Well do you have any bright ideas on how to escape from Colditz?" She shook her head. Part in confusion at what a Colditz was, part in resignation. "Well seeing as how you have all this time on your hands, could you help get this string off mine?" Aeryn sighed. She was just pulling the last of the thread from his hands when the door swung open. 

~~~~~

D'Argo was on his feet as soon as Dr Reece entered the room. Behind him, his personal guard of Peacekeeper soldiers stood around the door. To D'Argo's surprise, he had a large black eye. Frowning he stepped to one side. Jarin walked in, holding Seiyas in his arms wrapped in blankets. Once he was through the door, Dr Reece span round and left, his guards retreating with him. Jarin took a few steps forward and D'Argo rushed forward to help him. Setting Seiyas down beside Pilot. She was shaking, and her skin was mottled by bruises. She looked up at him blearily and smiled.

"I got him in the eye!" Then her face dropped. "Do you think he'll be OK?" D'Argo laughed, relieved to see the damage was not to extensive.

"He is the enemy, you don't need to worry about that."

"Still, I shouldn't have hit him." Suddenly she laughed. "He did make a funny sound though! It was a bit like, 'Krwomph', only more squishy!" The tension in the room broke with the laughter of it's occupants. Chiana grinned   
"Gotta love that sound." John joined her, adding his laughter and an arm round Chiana's shoulders.

"Kinda gives you a case of the warm and fluffies, don't it Pip." Jarin chuckled at the nonsense this human seemed to spout, checking Seiyas' pulse.

"I must admit, it was extremely rewarding." He moved his attention up her arm, taking in the bruises. "Not that those frelling Peacekeeper guards of his shared that opinion." He with drew a small vial of the green liquid from a pocket of his uniform and injected some into Seiyas. Standing, he picked up the bundle of blankets she had been wrapped in. "I brought you all a little something." He said, tossing the bundle to Aeryn. She looked at him doubtfully.

"We have enough blankets thank you." Smiling, Jarin walked over and unwrapped three pulse rifles from inside.

"I don't think you have any like these." Laughing John picked one up.

"Thanks Santa, this is just what I wanted for Christmas." Jarin looked at him.

"No, my name is Jarin. Any way, I had better get going before Dr Reece gets suspicious. I may have a way out of here. Seiyas will tell you." He looked over at the young girl. "Well, she will when she wakes up." 

~~~~~

Dr Reece stood in front of the two tanks and studied the computer read-outs. One of the two was useless to him. Far too _ordinary_ to be of any use. It was to be expected, indeed he had half expected both to be failures, yet he was still disappointed at the out come. Tapping the command panel he put the contents of the tube into stasis. Later he could examine the failed experiment, see if he could learn anything from it. But for now he turned his attention to the second tank, smiling in glee. Rechecking the readout to confirm his findings, even as he keyed in the commands for the second stage. Immediately the colour of the liquid darkened to deep green as the amount of DNA stabilizer in the solution increased dramatically. It would be needed now, to hold the body together during this part of it's development. Rapid growth. Even as he watched he was sure he could see the development, even though he knew it was more likely his eyes playing tricks on him. Still he could imagine it, growth, cells dividing at a rate far above natural, cycles slipping away in arns. closing his eyes he pictured the other side of the process, the mental growth. Information being programmed into neurons by carefully controlled electronic charges, cutting out neural pathways, establishing concepts and ideas. Soon the mind it's self would take over, demanding and absorbing the information, and personality would be formed. That was the real turning point when he would find out if he had been successful. turning from the room he couldn't help but wonder how long it would take. The rate of growth was not constant and therefore impossible to calculate. The controls connected to the tank would get through the process as fast as possible, adapting to any changes in the occupant of it's liquid chamber. Still, It would take several solar days at least, more likely a weeken. The doors slid shut behind him as he prowled off down the corridor. His footsteps faded from hearing and, inside the room, his predictions were shattered. 

~~~~~

"It's not much of a plan." Aeryn said, frowning. Seiyas shrugged, the trademark apologetic smile on her face.

"It is simple. However it may prove effective." Still frowning Aeryn lent back. Tactically the plan was sound. However her instinct told her it was too simple, too easy. Too much like a plan of John's. Still, for now it was all they had to work with. Beside her D'Argo growled in agreement.

"Once I have my Qualta blade, I swear, nothing will keep me contained here!" John rested a hand on his shoulder, looking far from his usual cheerful self.

"I hear ya Big Guy. I want out and I want it now, or as soon as possible. Our resident Dr Frankinstein reminds me far too much of a certain gray skinned pal of ours for my liking." Catching his eye for a moment, Aeryn saw fear in them. Picking up one of the pulse rifles she checked its condition and chakken oil supply. Giving her an excuse not to question his comment. As she moved on to the next, she felt the bitter mix of guilt and pain in side her. She hadn't realized how much being back in a place like this had worried him. She understood though, all to well as Seiyas explanation of the 'research' she had been a part of had brought back painful memories of what it was like to be in that situation. Picking up the last rifle she silently promised to get them out of this mess. Completing her inspection she hid the Rifles under the blankets of the bench and nodded to the others.

"They're in good condition. I doubt they've even been used." Seiyas bobbed her head in agreement.

"The guards here have not seen much action. There's never been an escape before." D'Argo grinned triumphantly.

"Then we have surprised on our side. A valuable ally" 

~~~~~

Moya looked around her, taking in the room for the first time. Pilot was listening to the other discuss a plan for getting out. For getting her and Pilot back to their normal selves again. The thought of going back made her happy. She missed her old senses, even more she wanted to resume her search for Talyn. She had no way of knowing if he was nearby. These new senses were greatly limited, every thing looked and sounded and felt... Strange, yes the environment around her was strange, different, but not overly unpleasant. Sight had changed a lot, things were bigger than normal in proportion to her, and yet smaller compared to how she was used to seeing them through the DRDs. She could look her crew in the eye with out them bending down. She could reach out and touch them too, not just them standing on one of her floors or leaning on a wall, but real contact. She could feel the warmth of their hands, the dry skin, soft flesh and hard bone. And hair, that was new. She had wondered what it felt like for so long. Now she could reach out and touch it, her fingers slid through the strands pulling out knots as they went. It could be braided too, or pulled back like Aeryn wore hers now. Walking around the room, she let her hand trail on the wall. It was cold, but not the freezing nothingness of space, just cold. Their was breathing too, air tickling her nose or flowing over her tongue down inside her. And smell, the smell of people, and Rygel. He made funny smells, unpleasant more often than not. Still he was _her_ Rygle, a part of her crew, so she would tolerate him. Besides, he always brought pretty, shiny things. Nice to look at. And having the DRDs hide them was a fun game.

After a while, she realized that her crew had stopped talking and had gone back to their different ways of distracting themselves. Zhaan was meditating, her voice a soft soothing hum of unfamiliar words. Moya liked to hear them, they were comforting. Shortly after she had lost Talyn she had set a DRD near Zhaan whenever she started the soft chanting. It had made her feel better.

D'Argo was thinking, from the occasional odd movements of his hands and arms she guessed her was going over some fighting technique. Good, she knew he would fight to get them out of here, he would help her protect them as he always did. As he protected them for her when they went down to a planet to buy things. Though she had to keep DRDs away from him.

John and Chiana were on the computer again. Chiana, bright and energetic, was always fun to watch. She had a game to play with Chiana. She would see how long she could keep a DRD following her before she lost the young Nebari, or was discovered. She would have to be careful though, after a while she would become even more paranoid than usual. Moya didn't want to upset her.

Then there was John. The funny human one. He confused her with odd words, but she didn't mind. He was kind to her DRDs and his stories of Earth fascinated her. She hoped to see the planet herself one day. She wandered back to her Pilot to see how he was. I had scared her when he wouldn't wake up and she felt lonely now his mind was so distant from hers. He was sitting in the same place. Seiyas was on one side of him, talking with Airkey and braiding her hair, again. Airkey caught her gaze and glared at her. Moya looked away to avoid another argument, concentrating on Seiyas. Seiyas was nice. Very different from her Pilot, even younger. Very young. On the other side of her Pilot, talking to him, was Aeryn. Aeryn and her pony tail. Humming softly she sat down on Pilot's legs, lent over and began to inspect it. Much to Aeryn's amusement.

"Er Pilot?" Aeryn lent forward slightly so she could see him round Moya, who had taken a sudden interest in her hair. Her expression one of questioning amusement. Pilot inclined his head slightly, his eye brows raised in surprise.

"Officer Sun, I believe Moya wishes for you to tie her hair the same as yours." Moya's hum raised slightly in pitch. Laughing to her self Aeryn searched her pockets for a spare hair tie. Finding one in the pocket of her jacket she turned to Moya, who twisted round to give Aeryn access to her hair. She pulled it back gently and secured it high on Moya's head.

"There, how's that?" Moya shook her head and the pony tail swished round behind her, nearly hitting Aeryn's face. Half laughing, half purring in delight she smiled at Aeryn.

"I like it. Thank you." As the illumination in the room dropped, Moya lay down Sprawling over both Pilot and Aeryn. Airkey watched her through narrowed eyes. Then dropped suddenly onto Seiyas' lap. Seiyas yelped in pain, Catching Zhaan and Aeryn's attention. Zhaan sat down beside her, mild concern on her face.

"Are you hurt?" Seiyas shook her head, her fingers already braiding Airkey's hair.

"No, I just pulled the muscle fibers slightly. It will have healed by morning." Zhaan nodded, then gently reached out and stilled her hands. Smiling slightly as she did so.

"You do that a lot." 

"It was how Jarin taught me to use my hands." Airkey snorted.

"You should have seen what she did to my hair when she was still learning. I had to cut it in the end to stop her." She laughed. "Fortunately Jarin had long hair at the time." Zhaan laughed too, relived that Airkey was not causing any more problems for the moment. Rygel was already asleep so there was no one to detract her.  
Leaning back against the wall, Zhaan was just starting her meditations, when Seiyas gasped and sat up straight. Eyes focused on nothing, gazing aimlessly at the ceiling. Zhann grasped her shoulders, trying to focus her attention. Slowly she blinked and turned to Zhaan. Slightly dazed. Zhaan frowned in concern.

"What happened?" Seiyas shook her head to clear it.

"I don't know. It felt like there was someone in my head." Zhaan frowned.

"Do you believe they pose a threat?" Resting her head in her hands for a moment Seiyas thought about the brief contact. Looking back at Zhaan, then at the others who had gathered round.

"No. It felt more like what ever it was, was learning. Copying what I know. But I do not believe it was hostile." Zhaan took a calming breath.

"What ever it was, there is not much we can do right now. Unless you think you can contact the presence."

"No. I require physical contact for communication. What ever contacted me, it was strong" Realizing she was still grasping Seiyas shoulder, Zhaan withdrew her hand. Some unknown force had contacted this girl, and that worried her. 

"Do you know who or where the sender is?"

"Some where on the base. I'm not sure who." She thought for a moment, her hands once more playing with Airkey's hair. "Maybe I picked up on one of Dr Reece's experiments?" Sighing in frustration Zhaan resettled herself to restart he meditations.

"Maybe. You should rest and allow your body to heal." Seiyas watched as Zhaan fell into a meditative state, radiating calm that she did not need contact to sense. Apart from Chiana, the others had wandered off again. This was Zhaan's department of expertise. The Nebari wriggled in between Seiyas and Zhaan, and rolled her head to face her.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"So, ah, What'cha doin'?" Gesturing to Airkey, Seiyas smiled.

"I am braiding her hair." Chiana looked at the long plats covering Airkey's head.

"Looks like you run out of hair. Here." She twisted her head so Seiyas could reach her hair. "would you do mine?" 

"Sure." She laughed and took a section of Chiana's hair, working it into a fine plat. Chiana closed her eyes, enjoying the attention.

"So, have you decided what you'll do once we get out of here?"

"Jarin will take care of us." Chiana smiled, moving round so Seiyas could reach the other side of her hair.

"You trust him alot, don't you? That can be dangerous you know, never trust anyone too much." Out the corner of her eye Chiana saw her shake her head.

"No. I trust him, he has proved that he cares about what happens to Airkey and myself." Chiana listened, wondering what could cause her to trust him so deeply. She was about to prompt her, but Seiyas continued anyway "When he first got here. He was so unhappy, he hated what he was doing so much, that he would rather die than work with Dr Reece." Chiana turned to face her.

"You mean he was going to..." Seiyas nodded.

"He had a knife with him when he came to say good bye. He told me he would die rather than be forced to hurt me anymore." Her hands never stopped working as she spoke. Chiana watched them, unable to meet her gaze.

"What did you say?"

"That if he died, Dr Reece would hurt me more. I asked him to live, to do as his brother wanted." Finally looking her in the eye, Chiana saw the slight smile, and the distant sadness there.

"And he agreed." 

"He promised to do all he could to protect me, and any others brought here. And that one day, he would help me escape."

"Wow, he really cares about you." Her hands still working away, Seiyas smiled in pride.

"He has told me many times I am like a little sister to him."

"Then he'll take care of you. Just as my brother did for me." Her thoughts drifted to her own brother. Sadness welling up inside her. She felt a hand on her arm and looked up.

Seiyas spoke softly, "You still miss him." Chiana nodded. For a moment neither of them moved. Then Seiyas resumed her braiding. "Finished." Laughing Chiana tossed her head, feeling the tight plats swing around her face. 

"Thanks. You know... He's not bad looking. You interested?" Seiyas frowned, looking slightly confused. Chiana grinned. "Good, 'cos I am." 

~~~~~

Dr Reece deactivated the scanner and it swung back against the wall. He growled, his fists clenched. It was hopeless. There was nothing to be learnt from the failure. He had brought it to a special diagnostic lab for study. The results were disappointing. Though the outward physical traits were there, none of the inner traits were present. For all intents and purposes it was a Sebacean with odd skin. His scowl deepened as the stasis field reactivated to keep it unconscious. It was useless, he would have to dispose of it later. In the mean time however, there were more tests he had to run. Strutting from the room he slammed the door behind him. The force smashing part of the locking mechanism. Shaking in frustration he hit his com badge to call for a repair crew. It hissed in protest before coming to life with a buzz of static. One of the young tecks employed on the base spoke over the system.

"Yes Sir. How may I be of assistance?"

"The lock on lab 19 is broken. Fix it." There was an audible gulp over the com. Then the young tech replied, his voice shaking.

"Sorry Sir. All tech teams are busy at present. There was an overload in the power network a short while ago. We are having to replace most of the buffers."

"Well, when will it be fixed?"

"We are planing to replace the buffer in that room in a few arns Sir, it looks like it may fail. Well fix the lock then." Taking a deep breath to calm him self, Dr Reece growled into his com.

"Fine, just keep away from the experiment I have running there." Slamming the connection closed, he stood in front of the door to lab 20. He had moved the other tank and it's contents to the new room for access to specialized analysis equipment. Brushing his hand lightly over the access panel, he took one last look at the broken door next to him before entering.

Once in the room, his mood improved slightly. Scanning quickly through the read out that had accumulated since he had last checked, the smile returned to his face. Things were running well ahead of schedule, the body would be finished within a day. The mind though, that was harder to tell. Reaching out for a transparency, he began to review the records. The scowl returned. The latter half of the data was missing, destroyed in the power surge, it was nonsense. But before that... His face twisted back to it's fowl mockery of a smile. The power surge had originated from here, from the tank! He laughed, His mood lifting at the news. Two days at most, that was all it would take for completion. Setting the controls to alert him if there were and more such _anomalies_, he exited the room. 

~~~~~

Blinking as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Aeryn sat up. Around her the others were waking up as well. Zhaan was emerging from meditation. D'Argo was already on his feet and growling at Rygel to do the same. Beside her Pilot and Moya were already awake and looking round trying to work out what had woken them. Seiyas and Chiana straightened up from where they had fallen asleep, slumped against one another. Rousing Airkey as they did so. Aeryn stood up and realized as she did so that they were all looking at her.

"What?" She hissed at them in a whisper. For some reason quiet voices seemed necessary. D'Argo raised his eyebrow, arms folded in front of him, and nodded his head at something behind her. She span around to see what the fuss was about.

John lay sprawled on his back, the blanket half over him was twisted round his legs. Rolling her eyes, Aeryn moved to stand over him. Watching his face for a moment to see if he would wake. He continued to snore. A malicious smile crept over Aeryn's face. Bending over, she grasped a handful of the blankets, her other hand gripping his shirt firmly but gently. Crouching slightly she poised for action. A sharp tug and he was on the floor. Groaning he sat up, pulling the treacherous blanket from over his head where it had ended up.

"What the heck Aeryn? If you're horny you could just ask..." His voice trailed off as he saw the others looking at him. "What?" Turning her back on the human, Aeryn looked around. Trying to work out what had woken them. A loud buzz of static filled the room suddenly, followed by Jarin's voice.

"Hey! Is any one awake?" Seiyas searched hurriedly through her clothing to retrieve the small com unit.

"Sorry Jarin. We are all awake now."

"Finally." Then his voice broke into a hurried whisper. "There's been some kind of malfunction with the power grid. All the tech personnel are working on replacing the burnt out power buffers. That means that almost all the base personnel are busy." 

Aeryn caught the eyes of the others around the room. Time to escape. "Good, can you get the door open?"

"I'm working on it. Get ready to leave as quickly as possible. Remember, the transport bay is on level 23, section 2. It is connected to the main complex by an access tunnel. I'll warn you now, it will be guarded. Be ready"

"We will. D'Argo get the pulse rifles." 

~~~~~

An alarm bleeping over his com, Dr Reece headed towards cell 18. There was a fault with the door. They were trying to escape. Cursing under his breath, he snatched several guards from their patrols as he passed. Dragging one of them for several steps before the man managed to regain his balance. Turning a corner he began to run down the semi-dark corridors to wards his goal. Angry at the constant beeping, he slapped the badge in acknowledgment. Following protocol, he shouted for someone to run a tracing program, and find out who had accessed the security commands for the door. But he knew who they would find. Jarin. From an adjoining passageway, more guards joined them. 

~~~~~

"I've nearly overridden the security safe-guards. Hold on for a few more microts." Jarin's voice hissed slightly with interference over the com. "Oh frell!! Look out, Dr Reece is just outside the cell!" 

"Acknowledged! Remain silent." Seiyas hissed, before hiding the badge once more. Across the room Aeryn, John and D'Argo hurriedly stuffed the pulse rifles under a blanket. Spinning round as the door crashed open. 

Guards flooded the room, forcing them against the walls and pinning their arms behind them. D'Argo swung wildly, roaring with rage at their captors. Throwing several against a wall. Aeryn side stepped a punch and, grabbing the guard by wrist and upper arm, swung him to the floor and broke the bone. But it was no good, another two guards grabbed her, one on each side. They dragged her to her feet, arms twisted behind her stopping her from moving. Looking over her shoulder she saw that D'Argo had been shoved up against the wall by three more guards. Two more had their weapons pointed at him. Around the room, all the others had either been pinned, or had weapons trained on them. Eyes blazing in rage, Dr Reece gestured with his hand. The guards shoved and dragged the group into position. He prowled round the semi-circle staring at them. After completing a circuit he stepped back so he could see them all at once. Snarling, he spoke.

"So far I have let you all live. But it seems that I need to make a little demonstration." He lunged forward, grabbing Chiana roughly round the neck and holding her in front of him, facing towards her friends. Grinning hungrily, he pulled a small knife from inside his jacket. Toying with it in Chiana's view. Her eyes widened as she watched the blade glint in the half light of the room. Hypnotized by it's motion she was silent, hardly daring to breath. "Remember, only four in this room are needed. The rest of you... well you seem to be more a problem that a help." Slowly he drew the blade closer to her throat, watching the reactions of those around him. Aeryn nearly screaming in frustration at her inability to protect a crew mate. D'Argo writhing in an anger close to hyper rage. John unable to take his eyes from the knife. Zhaan's lips moving in silent prayer to the goddess. Rygel still and quiet. Moya wide eyed and pulling at the guard restraining her. Pilot sagging helpless in the grip of the two holding him up. Airkey whimpering and trembling. Seiyas frozen and pale, staring. Dr Reece drank in the fear and tension. Chiana's eyes darted around the room, falling on each of her crew mates in turn. Begging for their help. D'Argo roared and tried to shake himself free of his captors. One held his weapon up to the side of D'Argo's head, hissing at him to shut up. Aeryn too had tried to drop to the floor and throw the two grasping her arms. She had met with much the same reaction. The knife edged closer to Chiana's throat.

"No!" In the choking silence the cry rang out like a church bell. "No I won't let you! Not again!" Writhing in the grip of a burly Peacekeeper, Seiyas screamed desperately. Eyes suddenly wild and dancing with tears as she managed to free one arm. But the rest of her remained in the crushing grip of the guard. Dr Reece laughed.

"Yes this does seem familiar, doesn't it." He stepped forward, holding Chiana just centimeters from Seiyas' out stretched hand. "Those around you, dyeing just out of your reach." Suddenly the tone of his voice changed, mock sorrow dripping from his words like sugar syrup. "And if only you could stretch a little further... If only your arms were a little longer..."Seiyas stretched out as hard as she could, trying to reach the knife. "... If only you could have reached them, touched them Seiyas. Maybe you could have saved your crew, instead of just watching them die in front of you." She pulled desperately at the arms holding her, trying to break free. "Maybe you could have saved your friend here." He began to draw the blade once more towards Chiana's throat.

"_NO!_" Seiyas screamed as she lunged forward with all her strength, dropping to her knees as the guard restraining her was sent flying over her head. Still Dr Reece laughed. Tossing Chiana to one of the guards, he pinned Seiyas to the floor. Rolling her onto her back so she was facing him, gripping her hands above her head and placing a foot firmly on her legs to stop her kicking out. Tears rolling down her cheeks, she closed her eyes. Not wanting to see his face.

"Your resisting again Seiyas. Always resisting what I do to you, Resisting the training, resisting the drugs I put in you, resisting the changes they make to you. But I'll win Seiyas. You resist the drugs, So I give you more. Oh I hate to think what that much would have done to a normal person. But you, no you're a resistor my child. So you remain weak. You are no different now than you were five years ago, as I killed your crew." He smiled again. Contorting his mouth round each word, adding power to each one. "Just. Out. Of. Your. Reach." 

"You are wrong, Reece." Her eyes were still closed as she spoke, but her voice suddenly carried ice on its words. 

"Oh, am I?"

"You are wrong about me."

"Really, in what way?" Slowly, Seiyas opened her eyes. Strange light burned in them. Warm brown gone in blue fire. Dr Reece loosened his grip on her hands, ready to move away if need be.

"I never resisted." 

It hit Dr Reece like a wave of liquid lightening. Striking up through the child beneath him and pushing him up. He struck the ceiling with bone cracking force, then began to fall. Suddenly, Seiyas was no longer on the floor. She moved swiftly to standing, catching him with a back kick as he fell. Once again he was thrown in a new direction, this time to crash in to a wall. Before he could hit the floor, She was there. Holding him pinned by the neck.

"I never resisted the drugs, never resisted what they did to me. And I never resisted my training." Tightening her grip on his neck till her knuckles were white, she pushed him harder against the wall. Tears falling freely down her face. "I never wanted to be weak, to be unable to help. I never wanted any more people to died because I couldn't reach." Reece was almost unconscious now, still she held him there. A part of her wanting to kill him, to hate him. Her grip tightened. If she could hate, she could kill. Suddenly she dropped him gasping from where she had pinned him. Supporting himself against the wall he moved out of her reach. But she didn't move to stop him. Instead she sunk to her knees, trembling at the thought of what she had almost done. "I can't... I can't hate you. I don't know how." A click by her ear alerted her to the guards surrounding her, pulse rifles pointed at her head. At the door, Dr Reece stood. Hand massaging his bruised throat. Everyone in the room froze, waiting to see what he would do. Suddenly a wailing filled the room from his com. Angrily slapping the small badge, he waved a hand at the guards.

"Stand guard out side the door. I'll deal with them later." He turned and prowled down the long passage way. Towards lab 20. Something had gone wrong with the experiment.

Back in the cell, the guards who had been restraining the crew made their way towards the door. Still facing their prisoners. As the door began to close they turned to leave, the doors sliding closed behind them. Those still pointing their weapons at Seiyas edged slowly away, eyes flicking between her and the others, trying to cover them all at the same time. As she abruptly rose to her feet, the guards swung their weapons to face her, unnerved at her earlier display. Seizing the chance, Aeryn and D'Argo both lunged for the three pulse rifles under the blanket. Swinging round they sprayed the guards with fire, dropping them to the floor. In moments none were left standing.

Out side the door, the remaining Guards heard the commotion. Hammering at the door release, they lunged in to the cell. They were dead before they could even raise their weapons to fire.

Chiana stood by Seiyas, watching her anxiously. Her hair was completely white now, crackling with energy that matched the blue fire in eyes. Chiana shuddered at the memory of hew cold her voice had sounded. However, when she spoke her voice had regained it's normal, warm tone.

"I could not hate him... Did not know how... I am sorry." She blinked back the tears. Slowly her eyes returned to normal. Chiana smiled.

"You saved me. Guess that makes us friends." 

~~~~~

Jarin ran down the passage way. The guards had traced the security override to his quaters. _Frell._ Swinging round a corner he lost his footing and skidded into a wall. Rubbing his bruised head he scrambled to his feet. Behind him he could hear the enthusiastic shouts of the guards as they chased their prey. This part of the base was unfamiliar to him, his security clearance was too low to allow him access. However the failing buffers in the section had ment the locks had been deactivated. Spotting a two doors a little way down the passage, he ran at top speed for the first. Inside, he lent against the door as he heard the guards pass.

The room was dark. Power having been lost when the buffer for the area failed. feeling his way round the room he soon found the familiar release catch to an emergency store cupboard. Reaching inside he grabbed a flash light. Shining the beam around the room, he froze. Gulping down the sudden sick feeling in his stomach he walked over to the stasis unit. Without power, the field had failed. Reaching out gently, he touched the skin. _So cold!_ Dashing back to the emergency cupboard he grabbed a blanket from inside. With the tiny form now safely rapped up in the blanket and held against his chest, it began to warm up. Small eyes flicking open. Smiling down at the bundle, Jarin began to search the room for an explanation. Finally seated at the terminal in the room, he managed to coax enough power through the fried buffer for the screen to spring to life. Fingers dancing over the panel, he gained access to Dr Reece's files. Staring in horror at the display, he clutched the tiny bundle closer to him. _So you're a failure, huh?_ Downloading the records and data into a chip for later reference, he was about to shutdown the terminal when something on the scrolling display caught his eye. 

  
_ ..........tested .First of two proves useless, possessing outward characteristics only. Experiment to be discontinued. Second contains desired genetic traits. Experiment to be continued. Process AX 35 to be........._

  
His breath caught in his throat. His voice a hoarse whisper. "Second?!" A door slammed in the next lab. He heard Dr Reece's voice mumble to it's self, complaining about the lighting. Crouching against the wall, he listened. 

~~~~~

"50 78 20." Seiyas punched in the code and the hatch swung open. D'Argo growled his thanks and grabbed his Qualta blade. Snatching up her Pulse rifle, Aeryn checked the power level. Full. Behind them, John stood guard. Clutching one of the three weapons Jarin had secured for them. Chiana gripped another, watching the other direction. The last Airkey held trained on the guards. They had been surprised when she had done so, not complaining or whining to Seiyas once. The desire to escape burned strong in her also. One hand grasped tightly round the grip of the weapon, the other held Rygel. The Dominar was murmuring obscenities at the guards, which Airkey obviously found amusing. Pilot was leaning against the wall, Moya and Zhaan supporting him. Their weapons now back in their possession, they set off down the passage.

"Which way?" D'Argo hissed to Seiyas, his Qualta Blade drawn and ready. Eyes darting around, Seiyas ran towards an adjoining passage.

"This way." Moving swiftly down the hall, Seiyas pointed towards another turning. "We turn right there." Nodding D'Argo took the lead. Lunging forward, Seiyas grabbed him. Stopping him dead. "There are about six guards in our way. I can hear them." She whispered. Straining his ears, D'Argo also caught the sounds of shuffling footsteps and hushed conversation.

"Right." Setting his Qualta blade to firing mode, he motioned to Aeryn, John and Chiana to join him. As one they swung around the corner firing. Within Microts the guards lay still and unbreathing on the floor. Blood pooling around them, adding it's scent to the smell of burnt flesh that filled the air. Signaling to the others that it was safe to follow, they began to make their was through the remains.

Suddenly they were forced to drop onto the blood stained floor as a bolt of weapons fire rang out above them. Aeryn's weapon flew from her grasp. Looking round she saw two guards standing over them ready to fire. Taken by surprise, there was no way the others could raise their weapons to fire before being killed.

Laughing, the guards ordered Seiyas, Airkey, Pilot and Moya to one side, leaving them a clear shot of the rest. Seiyas and Moya dragged Pilot to the side, Airkey cowering behind her partner, all still dripping with the guard's blood. Looking up Aeryn caught Pilot's eyes, seeing the concern in them for her. Slowly, She rose to her feet at the orders of the Guards. Watching as the others were forced to leave their weapons at their feet. Looking around her, Aeryn was unable to locate her own Rifle. Swallowing back the frustration, she stared the guard in the eye.

A movement to their side caught the guards attention. A shot rang out, blasting out the chest of one guard before he could even turn. His body was flung back into his partner. Knocking her off her feet and into a wall. Weapon caught beneath her. Scrambling to her feet Aeryn looked in the direction the blast had come from. Gasping in surprise at what she saw. Moya stood, the weapon pointed unshaking at the guard.

"They are my crew. Mine. I won't let you take them!" She stepped forward, keeping the weapon trained between the guards eyes. "And I wont let you stand between me and finding my son!" The other's were standing now, Ready to fire. Closing the distance between them, Moya stood with the barrel to the head of the guard.

"And you can tell that to the rest of your friends." Copying a movement she had seen Aeryn use, Moya knocked the guard unconscious with the barrel of the rifle. She stood there for a moment, unsure what to do next.

"Let's go." John shouted. "Before we met any more of Reece's guard dogs." Aeryn reached out to take the rifle from Moya. For a moment Moya held tight, before she shoved it into Aeryn's hands. Shaking slightly, she wiped her hands over the trousers she was wearing, her face twisted in to a look of desperate sadness and disgust.

"I, I killed him." Aeryn reached out to her, softly guiding her towards the others with a hand on her shoulder. "I _ killed_ him Aeryn!" The pain in her voice rang out clearly in the corridor.

"Moya?" Ahead of them, Pilot turned and looked at Moya, nearly falling in alarm. Aeryn caught his eye and saw the concern there. She smiled to him and he nodded back, concentrating once more on walking. _ He trusts me_.She gently propelled Moya forward after the others.

"This lab." Seiyas called from a doorway further on down the corridor. The others followed her inside. Aeryn entered the dimly lit room, and froze in horror at what she saw. The far wall was covered in tanks, each holding the body of one of Reece's less fortunate 'experiments'. Ahead of her, Zhaan's head was bent in prayer while beside her D'Argo stood. His fists clenched in anger at the scientist. John stared for a moment, before turning away from the sight. Airkey was deliberately studying the floor, Rygel's hand in a surprising gesture of compassion on her arm. Chiana stood at the door, rifle ready in case any more guards should appear, every few microts she would flick her head and glance over her shoulder at the gruesome spectacle before hurriedly returning her gaze back to the passage out side the door. Moya broke free from Aeryn's grasp and ran to Pilot who was staring horrified at the sight. She flung her arms around him and buried her face in his arm. He turned his attention away from the tanks and began to comfort her.

Shuddering, Seiyas stepped forward and with a last look at the faces of those she had held as they died, drew a curtain from one side of the room to the other. Hiding the bodies from view. Shaking the image from their minds, they grouped round the center of the room. Two metal tables stood their, surrounded by scientific equipment. At the end, set between the two was a control panel. Walking over to it, Seiyas tapped some of the keys. A small display spluttered to life casting a slight glow in the half light of the lab.

"Is this right?" She stepped back to allow the others to view the screen. Aeryn moved to stand beside her, Moya and Pilot on the other side. "It's the last one accessed." The screen showed an image of Moya, two lists of vital signs scrolling below.

"That's me." Moya said, smiling. "Can we go back now?" Seiyas ran a finger down the screen. Analyzing the data.

"Yes. Your lucky though, much longer and it would have been too late." She retrieved the com badge Jarin had given her, tapped it and spoke into it. "Jarin, we're at the lab... Jarin?" The only answer she got was a hiss of interference. "He must be in an area where power's out." Aeryn looked at her.

"What now, do you know how to perform the transfer?" Seiyas tapped at a few more keys and a long list of writing began to scroll down the right side of the screen. She studied it for a moment. 

"I do now. Moya, you need to be on the left, head up this end. Pilot on the right." Moya clambered up onto the cold metal, shivering slightly. Aeryn helped Pilot onto the other table. Reaching out to touch his cheek.

"I will see you shortly, Officer Sun."

"Aeryn, Pilot. Call me Aeryn." Bobbing his head in acknowledgment, he smiled properly for the first time since the ordeal had begun.

"Very well, Aeryn." Returning his smile, Aeryn stepped back. She nodded at Seiyas, who pressed a small pad attached to a piece of wire on to against the side of Pilot's head then Moya's, then began to tap once more at the controls. Reaching over to touch her partner's wrist, Moya smiled.

"Back now?"

"Yes, back now." The equipment around the room began to hum softly. Moya lent back, closing her eyes as she felt the hum reach deep inside her. Tugging at her thought's, pulling her into unconsciousness. She smiled.

"Back now."

The hum died down slowly till the room was silent again. Stepping back up to the table, Aeryn's heart leaped in to her throat as she realized that neither were breathing. At the console Seiyas sighed in relief.

"It worked." Relaxing slightly, Aeryn watched as Zhaan made her way to the control panel.

"You had best show me how this works so I can send you and Airkey back." Seiyas looked at the floor for a moment, then began to scroll backwards through the entries till she reached the first. Stepping back so Zhaan could see the screen, she rapped an arm round Airkey who had come to stand beside her. Zhaan studied the screen. The leviathan was slightly larger than Moya, darker in colour. There was a picture of the pilot beside it. Looking at the picture, all Zhaan could think was how small the pilot was. She turned back to Seiyas and Airkey. "This is you two?" They nodded. "What do I do now?" Airkey answered her, eyes sad.

"Nothing." Frowning Zhaan turned back to the display. Studying the images.

"What do you mean?"

"We can't go back." Then Zhaan realized. Below the images, the lists of vital signs were still.

"You don't have bodies you can return to." Seiyas spoke now.

"No. Death occurred within a weeken." Seeing the look on Zhaan's face she smiled. There was no sadness there. "Even if we could return. Neither of us would want to. We've been like this for five cycles Zhaan. This is who we are now, going back would mean returning to a life we don't understand anymore." Beside her Airkey nodded her agreement. "We'll settle down some where with Jarin. He has promised to take care of us. There's a whole world out their we haven't seen. So much to do and learn. We are looking forward to that."

They stood for a moment, nobody sure what to do, their gaze on the tables and the now dead bodies on them. Then Seiyas returned to the control panel typed for a few microts, then turned it off. Bending down she wrenched the front off and pulled out some of the wiring. Smashing it on the floor. She stood up and headed for the door.

"I've deleted the program and research. The controls are useless. This research program is over." With one last look at the curtain blocking the atrocities of the past from view, they left. 

~~~~~

Reece scanned through the readouts, murmuring to him self. This couldn't be true. But it was. The information available to the learning mind had already been processed! As had a great deal of information that should not have been. It had managed to override the security lockout Reece had placed on the file containing information on it's self and the experiment it was part of, and what was planed for it.

"Frell." Reece swore as another pulse of energy was thrown along the power lines from the tank, causing the lights to flicker. It knew that, where ever it's mind was now, it wasn't real. And it was trying to break free. He ran to the tank, the green liquid inside still bubbling slightly, and began hammering at the panel beside it. Trying to put it into stasis, or if that failed, knock it unconscious. It was useless. Another wave of energy lashed out causing sparks to jump from the panel. One caught on his uniform, burning a hole at the bottom of his long back coat. Dusting it out as quickly as possible, he backed away. _The beacon._ He rushed over to a corner. Hitting the controls that would launch the beacon. He had to let the head of the project know what had happened. Inside the tank eyes flicked open staring at him. A hand clenched then punched out at the clear front of the tank. A long crack appeared and green liquid began to dribble out. The body arched as another wave of energy ripped through the wiring. Reece turned, hearing the hum as the power began to over load the machines in the room. Already he could hear explosions echoing from other parts of the base. Behind him there was a crash as the front of the tank shattered. Green liquid flooded around his feet, causing him to skid over as he ran for the exit. 

~~~~~

In the room next door Jarin backed away from the wall as the pitch of the machine hum rose. Ducking his head to shield the bundle in his arms form sparks flying around him, he left the room and ran down the corridor. Behind him the base began to explode into roaring flames. Shuddering at the heat he ran till he felt his back begin to burn. In his arms, the bundle began to cry. The air was so hot it felt like his lungs were being burnt away from the inside with each breath. Sweat rolled down his forehead and into his eyes. His legs gave way beneath him, his thoughts clouding as heat delirium began to eat away at his mind. He couldn't think. Too weak to move he fell to the floor. Curling protectively around the wailing bundle in his arms he tried to drag himself forward. Shaking as the heat and flames burnt consciousness from him. 

~~~~~

The sounds of ever nearing explosions accompanied them as the dashed down the passage connecting the main base to the transport bay.

"This way!" Seiyas ran towards the entrance. Lunging forward Aeryn made a grab for her. Her hand catching the collar of the shirt she wore.

"Have you gone completely fahrbot? Jarin said that it would be heavily guarded!" Smiling Seiyas pointed down the passage.

"It appears that circumstances have changed." Quickly glancing down the passage, Aeryn saw what she ment. Fearing the murderous heat on the dyeing base, the guards stationed at the entrance were now fleeing towards the transport bay. "We had best follow." She reached up to Aeryn's forehead, brushing a strand of sweat soaked hair from her eyes. "Or it wont be long before you enter the living death. I hope that Jarin gets here soon..." Her gaze drifted back to wards the base. Grabbing her by the shoulder and pushing her into the passage, Aeryn beckoned for the others to follow.

"I'm sure he can take care of himself." Seiyas did not look convinced. Their feet pounded down the passage, eyes never leaving the backs of the guards retreating in front of them. The passage ended leaving them in a large and mostly empty transport bay. Stained gray walls dominated three sides of the space, the other open to the stars outside. Ahead of them, the guards were closing the hatch to the small vessel that had attacked them when they were first caught in the pull of the base. Even as they watched, the propulsion systems fired up. Carrying the ship out into the star scape before them. They retreated back into the tunnel as the bay depressurized. D'Argo glared at the retreating vessel.

"Frell, now how do we get away from this piece of dren." The atmosphere hissed back in through the vents beside the tunnel. Looking around the all but empty space he sighed. Beside him, Seiyas had retrieved the com and was trying to contact Jarin.

"Jarin we're at the transport bay, but the guards have taken the Marheen ship...Jarin? Are you receiving Jarin." She stared forlornly down at the metal badge, sighed then tucked it away. "The internal com systems must have been destroyed in the explosions." Chiana flicked her still braided hair to one side.

"He'll get his ass here soon. Right Crichton." She hissed at him, augmenting her words with a punch on his arm. "_Right Crichton!_"

"Huh, Oh yeh sure. He'll be here in a jiffy..."

"Over here!" Zhaan's cry echoed round the bay. She had found a panel in the wall. The others crowded round her. "There are several of these. Seiyas, do you know what they are?" Seiyas nodded.

"Storage bays. They can be opened like this." She hit a button by the side and the panel glided up, into the wall above them, leaving a large hole in the wall. A light flicked on inside revealing a Marauder inside. Half the ship lay scattered round the floor.

"Split up, D'Argo you go left, I'll go right. The rest of you check on the other walls." Aeryn prowled off, hammering the controls on each door she came to. They were either empty, or the ship inside was in pieces. The last one was empty. Sighing in frustration she turned and lent against the wall. At the other end of the passage, the explosions were getting closer. Light and heat were already filtering into the space around her. She shuddered.

"Hey Aeryn! Got a little surprise for you!" John's voice rang out across the bay, echoing slightly.

"What is it?" She called back, already walking briskly towards him.

"An old friend." Jogging the last few meters, she moved to stand beside him. Smiling at what she saw.

"My prowler. How did it get here?" The others gathered round, laughing in relief. Airkey was staring in disdain at, while Aeryn was already running her hands over the hull, checking for damage. "Looks like who ever pulled apart the other ships hadn't started on mine yet."

"It was most likely the technician, Kalic. She has a fascination with space vessels. Still, she usually disassembles them straight away." Seiyas offered by way of an explanation. "She and Jarin get along well, maybe he asked her to leave it alone." Her eyes wandered back to the entrance, searching for a figure out lined against the faint glow there. None appeared. "Where is he?" She whispered wrapping her arms around herself, shivering despite the ever increasing heat. Anxious to break the tension, Aeryn turned back to the prowler and climbed inside.

"I'll get every thing ready to go. Stand back." They stepped aside as Aeryn taxied the prowler out of the small alcove and in to the middle of the landing pad. Jumping out again, she stood leaning against the hull. Wiping sweat from her eyes. John looked at her concerned.

"You OK in this heat?"

"I'm fine. It's not that hot."

"_Yet._" He added. No sooner had he spoken, than a huge explosion wracked the base, filling the passage they had entered by with roaring flames. The fire swirled round, intensified by the small space, and billowed choking black smog in on them. Coughing, they backed further away from the opening. "We have to leave, _koff_, Now!" Aeryn choked out. Behind her, Seiyas shook her head.

"Jarin has not returned yet."

"Seiyas, there's no way he could survive. Look!" Aeryn pointed to the view outside. Not much of the base was visible, but what could be seen was burning. Another explosion sent pieces flying off into space. Leaving gaping holes open to the void outside. "There's no way..." Aeryn's voice trailed off as she looked at the expression on Seiyas' face. Tears rolling down her cheeks, eyes already puffy from the acrid black smoke in the room. Mouth slightly open in horrified awe at the sight.

"No way." The girl echoed pulling pack from the view.

"Come on, we've ah, we've gotta leave now." Chiana stepped forward to take her arm, guiding her towards the prowler. "Before the base is completely frelled." 

~~~~~

There was only room for two people in the agile ship, so they had been forced to pile on top of each other. Literally. John had sat in the front seat. Aeryn on his lap so she could reach the controls. Airkey had curled up on the floor at her feet, while Seiyas had squeezed between the seat and the wall. Behind them D'Argo had sat on the floor. Squashed up so Zhaan could squeeze in beside him. Chiana had sprawled over them, complaining about the cramped conditions and demanding that they snurch a marauder at the next available opportunity. Rygel had been most fortunate of them all. His small size had allowed him to fit into one of the storage compartments. At least he had thought he was most fortunate, till the door had swung closed and no one had been able to reach the catch.

Now docked safely on Moya, the hatch hissed open. Shoving Chiana through, D'Argo clambered out him self. Tripping as the cramps in his legs made them awkward and clumsy. Reaching out for some thing to steady himself on, he caught hold of Zhaan's arm. Dragging her down with him. Attempting to get out and see what the shouting was for, Aeryn tripped over Seiyas who was trying to free her leg from part of the flight harness, sending them both sprawling into the tangle below. Laughing at the mess, John soon found him self dragged in as the others grabbed his legs. DRD's swarmed over them, bleeping in greeting, even as Pilot's voice rang out over the com, welcoming them back.

Behind them, Airkey watched with amusement, before scrambling over to free Rygel from his impromptu prison. 

~~~~~

The terrace was dark as Seiyas stood, watching as the fireball remains of the base speed away. In her hand she held the com unit Jarin had given her. Turning the long diamond shape over and over. The odd, dark, almost liquid metal caught the stars on it's surface, reflecting them near perfectly. Chiana and Aeryn stood in the door, neither sure what to do.

"She, she said that Jarin was like a brother to her." Aeryn looked at the young Nebari.

"You'd know more about that than I do." Weaving to one side, Chiana turned to return her gaze.

"Hey, he was Velorek's brother right. So, were they alike?"

"I don't know. They seemed so different, looked so different. And yet, I still recognized something in him."

"They were both good men." Startled, they turned. Seiyas still stood by the window, but her head was half turned to them. Not quiet looking at them, but acknowledging their presence. "Good men, trying to do the right thing in the wrong situation." She turned to them fully now. A sad half smile on her face, the small com badge held clenched in one hand. The other pulling at the outfit Chiana had lent her. Aeryn smiled.

"We've located a commerce planet not far from here. We'll stop there for supplies before starbursting out of here." Seiyas head shot up, her smile deepened.

"May I accompany you to the surface?!" 

"Of course, you'll need to get some clothes any way. The others are still covered in blood." Looking at her happy face, Aeryn laughed. "What?"

"I am sorry, it's just... I've never been outside before."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I have never been outside before. I was raised in a laboratory before I was bonded to Airkey. After that, I was on the base." She shrugged. "I did inform you I had never met another of my kind before your Pilot." She stopped and tugged once more at the neck line of the outfit. "Chiana, are you sure this is the correct size? It is rather tight." Chiana laughed.

"Trust me, that's how it's supposed to be." 

~~~~~

The salvage vessel clunked down heavily on the landing pad. It's crew scrambled to unload the spoils of their latest find.

"A good lot this time sir!" The orange skinned worker called over the clatter that filled the yard. "Only two or three of the escape pods had left. What's more, we found a Marheen ship containing a bunch of dead guards. Looks like the airlock failed and they died in the decompression." An approving shout called back to him over the racket. Grinning he strode off towards the side of the yard. Ducking into one of the doorways that spilled their light into the darkness outside.

In the hull of the ship, a pile of twisted wreckage shifted. A figure, dripping dark green liquid, slipped out from under it, sneaking unseen out of the ship. The cold night air hit like ice through the charred black coat drawn protectively round the thin body. Swiftly running through the shadows, the figure soon reached the entrance. Waiting crouched behind a pile of garbage till one of the clanking vehicles tried to leave. As it paused for it's driver to give identification, the figure crouched and leapt onto the back. Pressed flat to the top, clinging on with slender fingers. The vehicle moved out of the yard and the figure rose slightly, relishing the feel of the rushing air whipping hair around and sending the long coat streaming out behind. Far above the rusty vehicle, hovering near the smoldering remains of the base, a small beacon activated. Sending it's thin message off into the void.

***** 

OK. Did you like it? I hope so!

Did you notice the resemblance. There was some elements a bit like 'Out Of Their Minds'. Let me explain before you start shouting at me.

I'm in England so we are a bit behind everyone in America. I started writing this fic and figured out the plot before I even knew about Out of Their Minds. I was about half way through when I found out. When the episode was actually shown over here I only had about three pages left to write. I had all the details worked out _before_ I saw, or even knew about, the episode. So please don't be upset and think I am stealing ideas. That would be stupid and pointless as I could never write anything as good as the actual show. So I would just end up looking like a right prat... And I do that well enough normally!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this. If I do write the sequel it will probably take a long time. This took over seven weeks and I had the summer holidays. And I was completely sure of the plot! I still have much to work out for the next one.

C'ya Enigma O. [enigma_o@hotmail.com][1]

P.S. Does anyone know what is happening with the BBC's viewing schedule? They seem to have jumped straight from 'Out of Their Minds' to 'Look at The Princess, part one'. I thought that 'My Three Crichtons' was supposed to go between the two. Some one help! If you know what is happening please e-mail me and let me know. I'm all confused... as usual... 

   [1]: mailto:enigma_o@hotmail.com



End file.
